Par amour
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: Les liens entre Sesshoumaru-sama et Rin se précisent et se resserrent. Cette histoire suit "Le retour de Kagome" et on y retrouve Inuyasha et Kagome, quelques années après. Le grand frère d'Inuyasha doit maintenant faire face à sa peur la plus terrible.
1. Chapitre 1 Pour notre bien

Par amour

Chapitre 1 – Pour notre bien, à tous les deux

Rin passa devant Sesshoumaru, suivie par Jaken qui voulait récupérer ce qu'elle venait de lui prendre. Sesshoumaru capta tout de suite le changement. L'odeur de Rin, habituellement douce et légèrement épicée, venait de prendre une tournure différente. De l'enfant sans genre qu'elle était, Rin se caractérisait, son corps allait bientôt se transformer en celui d'une femme. L'odeur était devenue plus piquante, et il y avait une touche de miel qui s'y ajoutait. Sesshoumaru soupira. Le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Depuis ce jour où il était revenu de l'enfer avec son corps sans vie dans ses bras, il le savait, il devrait bientôt la laisser partir. La pensée lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais ce soir, déjà, il devrait l'informer de sa décision.

La nuit tombait déjà, le ciel se colorait de mauves et les arbres étaient violets. La lune était déjà haute et elle donnait une lueur intense à l'environnement. Sesshoumaru s'était arrêté près d'une maisonnette abandonnée.

- Jaken.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Prépare Ah-Un avec les affaires de Rin. Nous partons demain.

- Bien, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken quitta tout de suite en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Sesshoumaru-sama allait-il renvoyer Rin? Il savait que depuis la deuxième mort de la petite, Sesshoumaru se sentait responsable. Cette fois, Rin avait bien failli ne jamais revenir. Jaken avait été peiné, car il appréciait bien la petite, mais il avait perçu chez son maître d'autres sentiments. La peur de la perdre, la surprise de ressentir une telle émotion, la colère de l'avoir laissée mourir, la culpabilité de l'avoir amenée avec lui, mais aussi quelque chose de plus doux, quelque chose de très rare chez Sesshoumaru-sama. L'attachement? La tendresse? Jaken ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais à partir de ce moment, Sesshoumaru-sama avait pris conscience que la petite était importante pour lui. Beaucoup plus qu'il le croyait.

Jaken hocha de la tête et marmona en marchant vers Ah-Un. Oui, définitement, la vie et le bonheur de Rin étaient essentiels pour Sesshoumaru-sama. Il y a longtemps que lui le savait. Mais cela avait dû être un choc pour son maître. Il n'était pas habitué à être lié à quelqu'un. Jaken redoutait bien que Sesshoumaru-sama pouvait vivre sans Jaken. Peut-être qu'il n'y penserait plus jamais! Mais vivre sans Rin? La petite avait apporté une touche de joie dans leur existence. Elle était vivifiante, honnête, innocente. Oui, pensa encore Jaken, Rin était essentielle. Que deviendra Sesshoumaru-sama sans Rin? Et que fera la petite? Il continua son chemin et perdit bientôt de vue son maître...

- Rin.

Rin accourut auprès de Sesshoumaru.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama? Qu'y a-t-il, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Demain, nous allons voir Inuyasha.

- Le frère de Sesshoumaru-sama? Pourquoi?

- Tu vas maintenant habiter dans son village.

Rin resta muette et des larmes montèrent rapidement à ses yeux.

- Je souhaite que tu te comportes bien.

- Se... Ssesshoumaru-sama ne veut plus de Rin? Est-ce... est-ce que Rin a fait quelque chose de mal?

Sesshoumaru lui jeta un regard. Elle pleurait déjà et elle le regardait avec une telle tristesse.

- Non Rin. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Les pleurs de Rin ne se calmèrent pas. Elle prit un air désespéré.

- Mais Rin veut rester avec Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin veut rester toujours avec vous!

Son cri atteignit Sesshoumaru comme une flèche. Mais il ne changea pas d'expression.

- Je sais Rin. Mais c'est ainsi. N'oublie pas d'être une sage lorsque tu seras avec eux.

La petite s'élança vers lui et elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Sesshoumaru-sama...

Sesshoumaru, contrairement à ses habitudes, eut un geste tendre et il caressa sa chevelure. Il savait bien que cette décision la blesserait. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser flâner avec eux indéfiniment. Surtout qu'elle allait bientôt devenir une femme. Comment pourrait-il alors répondre à ses questions? Il devait la retourner chez les humains. Même s'il n'aimait pas son frère, il savait que lui et ses compagnons prendraient soin de Rin, une humaine elle aussi. Et qu'ils sauraient lui faire vivre une vie normale, une vie qui ne menacerait pas sa existence à tout moment.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le souci de cet odeur. L'odeur d'enfant de Rin était déjà si pure et si précieuse pour lui. Maintenant qu'elle devenait plus intense, plus séduisante, Sesshoumaru craignait de perdre son contrôle, de la menacer lui aussi. Il était préférable qu'elle vive avec des humains, qu'elle trouve des amis comme elle et puis... et puis un mari, tiens, pour la protéger. Ce n'était pas sa tâche.

À la simple pensée qu'un homme la tienne entre ses bras et la fasse sienne, Sesshoumaru serra les doigts. Il ne supporterait pas de voir cela. Lorsque Rin aurait trouvé quelqu'un, il ne voulait plus jamais la voir. Il ne voulait pas savoir quand elle aurait des enfants. Il ne voulait plus la voir mourir. Elle mourrait bien un jour, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour lui, elle resterait toujours cet enfant souriante qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle serait toujours la seule humaine digne de lui, la seule qui avait su toucher son coeur.

Rin leva la tête vers lui. La lune éclairait sa peau blanche et les larmes augmentaient l'éclat de ses yeux. Entouré de son odeur, happé par le magnétisme de ses yeux noirs, Sesshoumaru ne bougea pas lorsqu'il devina les intentions de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de lui, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Sesshoumaru ne fut pas surpris par le sans-gêne de Rin. Mais il le fut par l'étrange émotion qui l'envahissait. Un mélange de sentiment de victoire, une joie intense, un bouillon de tendresse, un désir féroce de la protéger, Sesshoumaru n'avait jamais ressenti rien de tel. Fou qu'il était!, réalisa-t-il. Le danger n'était pas pour elle, le danger était pour lui si elle restait à ses côtés. Le danger de la garder pour lui seul, le danger de la faire sienne complètement, le danger de mourir de douleur lorsqu'elle mourrait pour la troisième fois.

La caresse des lèvres de Rin dura longtemps. Le goût salé des larmes se mêlait à l'odeur de sa peau. Sesshoumaru profita de ces moments, qu'il savait être les derniers. Lorsque Rin s'éloigna, elle lui dit:

- J'attendrai Sesshoumaru-sama au village. Parce que j'aime Sesshoumaru-sama. Je serai sage, mais je l'attendrai toujours. J'attendrai que vous veniez me chercher.

Sesshoumaru ne répondit rien. Son bras enlaça la jeune fille et elle s'abandonna sur son corps. Le silence devint plus profond et Rin s'endormit, certaine d'être en sécurité, près de l'être aimé, au moins pour cette nuit. Sesshoumaru ne ferma jamais les yeux. Il se remémorait les mots de Rin. Elle l'aimait, elle l'attendrait, elle voulait rester avec lui. Pourrait-il jamais croire les mots d'une humaine? Et pourtant, Rin ne l'avait jamais déçu. Rin était spéciale. Rin était pour lui. Non. Rin serait mieux auprès des siens. Elle grandirait loin de son caractère morose, loin des dangers. C'était pour son bien. Pour le sien aussi. Il pourrait reprendre une vie normale, sans le souci de devoir la protéger à tout instant. Il serait libre. C'était mieux ainsi. Oui, il en était sûr. Et Sesshoumaru ne se trompait jamais.


	2. Chapitre 2 Question de désir

**Par amour**

**Chapitre 2 – Question de désir**

Depuis quelques années déjà, Rin habitait avec Kaede-sama, la vieille prêtresse du village. Elle avait vu Sango et Miroku avoir leurs premiers enfants, et Kagome revenir près d'Inuyasha. La joie de ces moments l'avait rendue un peu envieuse. L'amour était triomphant dans ce village. Kagome était enceinte d'Inuyasha et elle se promenait partout avec son ventre bien rond, les yeux pétillants de joie. Inuyasha semblait tout aussi heureux et ne la quittait pas d'une semelle lorsqu'elle partait dans la montagne cueillir des herbes médicinales.

Rin soupira. La vie était douce ici, mais Sesshoumaru-sama lui manquait terriblement. Elle le voyait de temps à autre. À chaque fois, il amenait avec lui de superbes présents. Elle rendait jalouse toutes les femmes du village avec ses kimonos de la soie la plus pure. Ce n'était rien en plus! Si elles avaient vues les bijoux qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre. Mais son cadeau le plus précieux était une couverture, faite dans la même fourrure que celle dont Sesshoumaru-sama se couvrait. Elle avait son odeur. Tous les soirs, elle s'emmitouflait dans la douceur de son parfum et elle reprenait des forces pour affronter un autre jour. Un autre jour sans lui.

À l'exception de Kagome et de Sango, elle n'avait aucune amie féminine ici. Mais elle avait un contact facile avec les garçons du village. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'entraînement avec eux, elle les connaissait de mieux en mieux. Ils étaient sympathiques, mais aucun n'avait la prestance de Sesshoumaru-sama. Pour Rin, ce n'était que des amis.

Au début, Inuyasha s'était opposé à sa décision de s'entraîner aux armes. Il croyait que Sesshoumaru désapprouverait un tel exercice. Et si elle se blessait, son frère ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ce serait pire si c'était un autre qui la blessait. Sesshoumaru le tuerait! Mais Kagome l'avait soutenue en lui disant qu'il était bon qu'elle sache se défendre. C'était sûrement Kagome qui la comprenait le mieux. Elle avait tout de suite saisi que le plus grand souhait de Rin était de retourner auprès de Sesshoumaru. Et qu'à ce moment-là, elle ne voulait plus être embarrassante pour lui.

L'exercice du jour l'avait laissée en sueur, les muscles douloureux. Elle tentait de manipuler deux courts bâtons et ils lui échappaient souvent. Elle avait des bleus partout sur les bras et les jambes. Elle avait besoin de prendre un bain frais pour calmer la douleur.

Rin se dirigea vers un petit bassin de la rivière qu'elle connaissait bien. L'eau formait un coude et une jolie cascade lui permettait de se laver les cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle ressentit un picotement familier dans son cou. Sesshoumaru-sama était là. Mais il ne s'approcha pas plus près. Peut-être était-il seulement de passage? Rin retira lentement son kimono de combat et elle entra dans l'eau fraîche.

Elle nagea dans le bassin avant de se mettre debout dans la rivière, sous la cascade. Elle sentait toujours la présence de Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin laissa un bref sourire lui monter aux lèvres en imaginant qu'il la regardait peut-être. Elle leva les bras vers la source de la petite chute et sentit l'eau lui caresser la peau, glisser sur son visage, mouiller complètement sa lourde chevelure. Le possible regard de Sesshoumaru-sama ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire. Il lui donnait le goût d'être jolie. Rin s'attarda longuement à son bain. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'eau, Sesshoumaru était parti.

------

Ce matin, c'était Miroku et Kirara qui entraînaient Rin. Ils tentaient de lui montrer comment sentir l'énergie des youkai, le jaki.

- Bien, Rin. Essaie de ne pas te fier à ce que tu entends, concentre-toi sur ce que tu sens, à ton instinct. Kirara va s'approcher de toi, pointe la direction.

Kirara s'approcha lentement vers la droite, mais le doigt de Rin s'éleva devant elle.

- On recommence.

L'exercice était difficile. Sentir les jaki n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais Rin voulait essayer de développer cette habilité. Elle savait déjà deviner la présence de Sesshoumaru-sama, peut-être qu'elle pourrait sentir les autres youkai. Cela pouvait être très utile pour appréhender les dangers lorsqu'elle serait avec Sesshoumaru-sama.

Elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle, se retourna et pointa dans cette direction. Mais elle reconnut alors l'aura de Sesshoumaru-sama. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sesshoumaru la regardait, les yeux plissés, interrogatif. Il parla à Miroku:

- Recommencez.

Kirara s'approcha et Rin essaya de la pointer. Elle n'y était pas tout à fait. Miroku lui dit:

- Est-ce que tu peux pointer Sesshoumaru-sama?

Tout de suite, le bras de Rin s'éleva dans la bonne direction.

- Essaie encore une fois de pointer Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, lui demanda Miroku.

Elle se déplaça légèrement sur la gauche et pointa en hauteur, vers la cime d'un arbre. Sesshoumaru fronça les sourcils. Rin ouvrit les yeux et le fixa directement. Il descendit de l'arbre et s'approcha.

- Tu sais où je suis. Comment?

- Je peux sentir l'aura de Sesshoumaru-sama partout. Depuis très longtemps.

Sesshoumaru écarquilla les yeux, surpris pour une rare fois. Une autre pensée traversa son esprit et Rin vit la colère traverser son regard. Sesshoumaru se retourna et quitta vers la forêt. Miroku interrogea Rin du regard, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. La jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise, elle le remercia rapidement et courut vers le village, dans la direction contraire à celle qu'avait pris Sesshoumaru. Cela souleva quelques interrogations dans l'esprit de Miroku, mais il ne dit rien et retourna vers le village, en compagnie de Kirara, afin de rejoindre sa famille.

------

Rin trouva le chemin de la rivière. Lorsqu'elle sortit du sentier, la scène la laissa quelques secondes immobiles. Une cascade venant des montagnes coulait tout en douceur sur les rochers et le soleil illuminait les gouttelettes d'eau comme du cristal. Des arc-en-ciels se formaient au pied de l'eau qui caressait les brins d'herbes et les fleurs de la rive. L'endroit était si pur. Comme s'il existait seulement pour elle. Elle prit une respiration et laissa le vent jouer dans ses cheveux. En s'appuyant à un gros rocher, elle trempa ses pieds dans le bassin. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

Sesshoumaru-sama devait sûrement avoir compris maintenant. C'était sûrement le sens de son regard tout à l'heure. Il semblait irrité par ses actions, mais Rin ne regrettait rien. C'était peut-être absurde de sa part, mais c'était comme cela. Après tout, Sesshoumaru-sama pouvait être là lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Même lorsqu'elle prenait son bain. Comme il était tout pour elle, aucun moment ne lui semblait trop privé pour lui.

Elle avait ressenti une chaleur l'envahir en devinant qu'il ne quitterait pas le bord de la rivière, qu'il continuerait de la regarder. Tout à coup, chacun de ses gestes était devenu plein de sens. Elle nettoyait ses cheveux, mais elle pensait à ses longues mains dans sa chevelure. Elle mouillait sa peau, ses épaules, sa poitrine et elle imaginait son regard la toucher comme l'eau qui glissait. La présence de Sesshoumaru-sama lui avait fait plaisir. Peut-être était-elle assez belle pour qu'il la regarde encore?

Ses mouvements étaient devenus plus lents, elle voulait retenir son regard. Sesshoumaru-sama n'avait été jamais visible, mais il était facile de ressentir son aura puissante. Elle avait toujours su quand il était là, sa présence lui était si réconfortante.

Ce moment caché l'avait rendu audacieuse. Elle avait senti la chaleur monter depuis son bassin et de l'électricité sur sa peau. Elle ne savait pas décrypter ces émotions qui l'envahissaient, mais elle savait que cela était agréable. Et que c'est le regard de Sesshoumaru-sama qui avait déclenché tout cela.

Cette fois, ce fut différent. Sesshoumaru ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa présence. Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et s'avança dans la rivière:

- Tu savais.

Rin regarda les cheveux de Sesshoumaru-sama virevolter dans le vent. Elle fixa son regard sur ses yeux dorés. Il n'était pas irrité. Sesshoumaru-sama était sérieux et il y avait même une parcelle d'amusement dans ses pupilles.

- Pourquoi, Rin?

Cette question était difficile à répondre. Elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même.

- Je voulais que Sesshoumaru-sama me trouve belle.

- Oh?

Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux désirs de Sesshoumaru-sama, mais elle avait souvent vu dans les yeux d'Inuyasha son désir pour Kagome. Elle les avait entendus s'aimer et se murmurer des mots d'amour. Elle en avait conclu que l'amour et le désir étaient sûrement liés. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde de son amour pour Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Je voulais que Sesshoumaru-sama me désire.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'aime Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Et puis?

- C'est tout.

C'est tout, elle l'aimait, elle voulait qu'il l'aime, donc qu'il la désire. La chose était claire pour Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama ne bougea pas, mais son regard changea. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la peau découverte des jambes de la jeune fille.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est le désir, Rin?

- Je... C'est l'amour?

- Pas toujours.

- Oh...

La voix de Rin était pleine de déception. Ainsi, le désir n'était pas nécessairement de l'amour. Pourtant, le désir faisait agir Inuyasha, il faisait alors des gestes d'amour avec Kagome... La notion était de plus en plus floue pour Rin.

- Me désires-tu, Rin?

- J'aime Sesshoumaru.

- Mais tu ne sais pas si tu me désires.

- Je ne sais plus ce que c'est!

Et elle sourit, tout à fait innocemment, sans arrière-pensée. Le désir, c'était une notion tout à fait compliquée.

- Si Sesshoumaru-sama souhaite me regarder, je le souhaite aussi. Sinon, je serai triste, mais je comprendrai.

- Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que tu comprendrais?

- Que je ne suis pas belle pour Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin sourit encore. Sesshoumaru, à chacun de ses sourires, sentait sa résistance fondre lentement. La peau blanche de son cou l'attirait infiniment. Il savait très bien qu'elle le laisserait ouvrir son kimono et glisser ses mains sur son corps tendre. Elle n'aurait pas peur qu'elle déchire sa peau avec ses griffes, elle s'abandonnerait complètement. Les hésitations étaient rarement le lot de Rin.

- Tu es très belle, Rin, lui dit-il d'une voix grave et la regardant très sérieusement.

Rin sursauta en entendant ce compliment, qui venait longtemps après sa dernière phrase. Elle eut l'impression que le soleil était tombée sur elle et que tout son corps prenait feu. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses mains tremblaient un peu quand elle dénoua sa ceinture. Son kimono glissa rapidement et s'échoua à moitié dans l'eau.

Sesshoumaru-sama, voyant le corps dénudé de la jeune femme, ouvrit brièvement les yeux. Il sentit la tension entre elle et lui augmenter d'un cran. Rin était nue sous ses yeux. Et elle le regardait directement, sans rien dire. Elle attendait quelque chose.

- Très bien. Voyons si tu me désires, Rin.

Il s'approcha, en ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait décidé de le faire ou si son propre désir était trop grand. Lorsque son visage fut tout près du sien, le vent fit voler vers eux les gouttelettes de la cascade. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord presque gentiment, comme une caresse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Mais rapidement, la saveur de sa bouche et la respiration rapide de sa compagne l'amenèrent à approfondir ce baiser et prendre possession de ses lèvres, de sa langue, comme s'il la prenait toute entière.

Son bras glissa sur le dos découvert de la jeune femme. Rin pencha la tête en arrière et soupira. Sesshoumaru se pencha vers son cou blanc et il joua avec la peau tendre. De son souffle chaud, il caressait son cou, mais avec ses dents, il mordillait légèrement. Rin ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de laisser quelques sons lui échapper. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à la tête de Sesshoumaru et elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sesshoumaru s'éloigna lentement de sa bouche.

- Que ressens-tu, Rin?

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Je sens mon corps chaud et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir sous vos baisers...

- Ah... Et tu aurais envie que je continue?

- Oh! oui! Et aussi, que vous m'embrassiez encore, partout. Que vos mains me caressent, que je touche votre peau moi aussi, que...

- Rin.

- Oui?

- C'est ça, le désir.

- Oh...

Sesshoumaru l'embrassa chastement sur le front et défit son étreinte. Il partit, sans se retourner.

Rin était heureuse : Sesshoumaru-sama l'avait embrassée, il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle! Mais elle ressentait aussi comme un pincement au coeur, comme si ses gestes avaient seulement réveillé le feu en elle, sans l'éteindre. Si elle comprenait maintenant très bien ce qu'était le désir, elle trouvait que c'était un sentiment plaisant, mais aussi très frustrant. Est-ce que c'était la même chose pour Sesshoumaru-sama?

------

Sesshoumaru se dirigeait silencieusement vers Jaken et Ah-Un. Ses vêtements étaient détrempés et de l'eau mouillait toujours son visage et ses cheveux. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui en songeant à la situation qu'il venait de quitter. Rin qui s'offrait à lui. Rin, toute à lui.

En la faisant habiter avec Inuyasha, il avait cru que son absence à ses côtés allait lui permettre de penser à autre chose. Mais son souci était plus grand quand elle n'était pas là que lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait. Son frère ne pourrait pas la protéger comme lui, il le savait bien. Peut-être devait-elle revenir à ses côtés?

Ce qui tracassait Sesshoumaru, c'est que Rin avait hanté son esprit, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des cadeaux qui lui plairaient afin de revenir vers elle pour voir la joie envahir ses yeux. Leur séparation n'avait rien donné, il devait l'avouer. C'en était même pire, il devenait obsédé par ces visites, de plus en plus fréquentes.

Et la petite fille d'alors devenait une jeune femme très attirante, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Inuyasha aurait pu être plus discret avec sa miko, songea Sesshoumaru. Mais il se doutait bien que les choses auraient sans doute été pires si Rin était restée avec lui. Son odeur de femme faisait craquer son masque de glace et sa joyeuse innocence lui donnait l'envie d'apprendre à Rin tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet du désir.

Un frisson passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se souvint des mains de Rin dans ses cheveux, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rin, qui avait déjà tant de pouvoir sur sa volonté... Rin, qui ne quittait jamais son esprit. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il accepter qu'elle soit loin de lui?


	3. Chapitre 3 Tu es à moi

**Par amour**

**Chapitre 3 – Tu es à moi**

Rin enchaîna rapidement un mouvement vers la droite avec son bâton, puis traina le pied sous les jambes de Tasuku. Le jeune homme tomba par terre, elle se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa avec une poigne solide, les bras dans le dos. Makoto frappa le sol et cria:

- Arrête, arrête! C'est bon!

Rin sourit et se releva. Makoto se remit debout et frotta son bras ankylosé.

- Violente! Tu cherches toujours à me casser quelque chose!

- Mais non, mais non! Allez, tu es plus solide que cela!, lui répondit Rin en lui donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule droite.

Makoto suivit du regard la jeune femme qui quittait le champ d'entrainement et se dirigeait vers la maison de Kaede-sama. Elle habitait le village depuis dix ans maintenant. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle restait souvent seule et elle parlait peu. Mais elle s'était mise à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux avec Inuyasha et les maîtres du village. C'est là que Makoto avait fait sa connaissance. Il avait tout de suite admiré son courage. Rin était unique, il n'y en avait pas d'autre comme elle ici. Depuis quelques années maintenant, il rêvait d'en faire sa compagne. Mais il hésitait à lui avouer ses sentiments. Rin ne semblait pas intéressée par ces choses. Il n'y avait que ce grand youkai qui semblait capable de la faire rougir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser sérieusement à retourner avec lui, malgré ce qu'elle en disait.

Makoto la vit ressortir de la maison et se diriger vers la forêt, une serviette dans les mains. Il se décida à ce moment: il devait lui faire sa demande, où elle ne saurait jamais! Rin n'était pas du genre à deviner ces choses. Il courut derrière elle pour la rattraper.

------

En marchant rapidement sur le sentier, Rin entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle et elle se retourna pour faire face à Makoto. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda fixement. Rin lui sourit et lui demanda:

- Tu as oublié quelque chose?

- Rin, je...

Makoto s'arrêta, intimidée. Rin attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son souffle. Le visage de Makoto était très rouge.

- Rin, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de...

Rin tourna la tête vers la droite et ferma les yeux. Un sourire si lumineux apparut sur son visage que Makoto en comprit mal le sens. Il crut qu'elle avait deviné sa demande.

- Rin, il y a si longtemps que je te souhaite pour compagne.

Rin se retourna vers lui, l'air perplexe. Makoto s'approcha rapidement et la prit dans ses bras, croyant toujours que le sourire heureux qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure était pour lui.

- Makoto, mais que...

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Rin, estomaquée, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle avait senti Sesshoumaru-sama approcher et cela l'avait déconcentrée. Elle était donc très surprise de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle repoussa Makoto, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus que Sesshoumaru apparaissait et prenait le jeune homme par le cou, l'air menaçant. Makoto se mit à crier.

- Que croyais-tu faire, idiot?

La main du youkai se referma sur le cou de Makoto qui eut le souffle coupé. Rin s'accrocha au bras de Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, arrêtez! Arrêtez tout de suite!

Sesshoumaru la regarda, surpris. Ses doigts se détendirent d'un coup sec et Makoto tomba au sol. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus: le jeune homme prit la fuite vers le village sans se retourner. Rin resta près de Sesshoumaru.

- C'est ton prétendant, Rin?

- Mais non! Ce n'est qu'un ami!

- Un ami qui t'embrasse?

- Non! Il m'a prise par surprise, mais il n'avait jamais...

- Raison de plus pour l'achever s'il t'a forcée.

- Non! Sesshoumaru-sama! Je pourrai l'arrêter s'il essaie encore! Mais laissez-le tranquille, s'il vous plait!

Rin s'appuya sur son bras et le supplia du regard. Elle savait qu'il pouvait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Makoto avait vraiment mal choisi le moment pour faire sa déclaration. Sesshoumaru-sama ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du tort...

- Très bien. Puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi...

Sesshoumaru courut rapidement hors du sentier.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!!!

Rin tenta de le suivre, mais il était déjà loin. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence. Elle s'effondra près d'un arbre et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cette fois, elle le sentait, Sesshoumaru-sama ne reviendrait plus.

------

Ce fut Inuyasha qui trouva la jeune fille, glacée par la nuit qui était tombée. Elle avait tant pleuré que les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais elle tremblait de faiblesse lorsqu'il la ramena au village. Il tenta de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, mais elle resta muette. Il n'insista pas. Kagome saurait bien quoi faire.

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, sa femme sortit de la chambre où elle avait réussi à calmer Rin. Elle regarda Inuyasha et soupira.

- C'est ton frère.

- Quel idiot! Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui! Qu'a-t-il fait au juste?

- Il a trouvé Rin en position compromettante avec Makoto. Lorsqu'il s'est interposé et qu'il a menacé le jeune homme, Rin l'en a empêché. Il a cru qu'elle était engagée avec lui et il est parti.

- Rin avec Makoto? Vraiment? Mais...

- Non, Rin n'a rien fait. Makoto venait lui faire sa déclaration et il en a profité pour lui voler un baiser par surprise, juste au moment où Rin sentait ton frère approcher...

- Merde! Le petit con! Il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire pour foutre la merde, lui!

- Inuyasha! Surveille ton langage! Les petits ne sont pas loin!

Inuyasha soupira.

- Tout de même, quelle mauvaise situation. Sesshoumaru l'a quittée?

- Oui, il lui a dit que si elle n'avait plus besoin de lui...

- Idiot! Il a autant besoin d'elle que Rin a besoin de lui! Est-ce qu'il deviendra intelligent, ce youkai?

Kagome haussa les épaules.

- C'est peut-être le moment que tu lui parles, Inuyasha. Rin est démolie.

- Pfff... Je déteste ça. Être obligé de courir après lui pour lui ouvrir les yeux...

- Allez. Essaie quelque chose.

Inuyasha gronda, mais il quitta rapidement la pièce, emportant Tessaiga avec lui. Kagome le regarda sortir de la pièce avec des yeux inquiets. La situation entre les frères était stable depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais cette histoire pouvait tout changer. « Espérons que ce soit dans la bonne direction », murmura-t-elle.

------

Inuyasha courut dans la forêt en suivant la trace odorante de son frère. Il le trouva facilement, Sesshoumaru se tenait debout au milieu du plateau dominant le village et son profil se traçait parfaitement sur la pleine lune.

- Inuyasha.

Le principal concerné arrêta sa course devant lui.

- Tu es fier de toi, espèce d'idiot sans coeur?

Sesshoumaru ne dit rien.

- J'ai trouvé Rin congelé, tremblant comme une feuille, sous un arbre. Ce n'est pas le jeune homme qui l'a forcée à l'embrasser qui l'a laissée comme ça!

Sesshoumaru plissa les yeux et son air se fit menaçant.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, hanyou. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec elle.

- Ah! Tu préfères la laisser se désespérer à attendre pour rien qu'un youkai sans émotions vienne la chercher?

- Elle n'a qu'à se trouver un humain pour prendre soin d'elle! Ce ne sera pas difficile, d'après ce que j'ai vu!, fut la réplique sanglante de Sesshoumaru.

- Oh! Alors tu la laisseras dans les bras d'un autre! Je suis surpris Sesshoumaru! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu permettrais qu'un « pathétique » humain devienne le maître de Rin. Qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui fasse des enfants, qu'il la prenne à toutes les nuits, qu'il...

Sesshoumaru perdit patience et s'élança vers Inuyasha, toutes griffes dehors.

- Tais-toi morveux! Je ne veux pas le savoir!

Inuyasha sortit Tessaiga et répondit, avec un sourire méprisant.

- Triple idiot, tu ne vois même pas que tu es en pleine crise de jalousie!!!

Le démon arrêta son geste et son visage changea. Il se retourna vers la lune et resta silencieux un long moment.

- Tu as tout faux. Je le sais très bien.

Inuyasha rangea son épée, les yeux interrogatifs. Son frère n'était habituellement pas du genre à avouer qu'il avait raison.

- Alors, viens la chercher. Elle n'attend que toi, depuis dix ans.

Il crut entendre un soupir venant de Sesshoumaru. Il s'écoula de longues minutes et les grenouilles de l'étang voisin se mirent lentement à croasser. Leur chant forma un choeur bruyant qui apaisa le cours de la nuit.

- Inuyasha.

- Mmm?

- Comment fais-tu? ... Kagome mourra bien avant toi.

Inuyasha s'approcha un peu et soupira lui aussi.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il se tut quelques instants, avant de continuer.

- Mais je l'aime. Alors, j'essaie de profiter des quelques années où elle est là.

Inuyasha se retourna et se prépara à partir quand il songea à quelque chose:

- Et puis... Elle me laisse des enfants, Sesshoumaru. Et c'est sûrement un des cadeaux les plus précieux qu'elle m'a fait.

Il partit rapidement vers le village. Sesshoumaru resta immobile, le visage de glace, le regard fixé sur la lune. Il songea à Rin, à ses dix-huit ans, au jour où elle mourrait une troisième fois, peut-être encore à cause de lui... Son poing se serra et il courba la tête.

------

Rin cherchait. Elle marchait dans la forêt et elle le cherchait désespérément. Elle sentait sa présence un peu plus loin. Sesshoumaru-sama était près, tout près. Elle le suivrait partout. Elle quitterait le village à sa recherche s'il le fallait. Elle le pisterait toute sa vie pour qu'il la laisse être à ses côtés. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle ne resterait plus seule dans ce village. Elle ne lui obéirait pas, elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Elle voulait le suivre, être avec lui. C'en était fini de ces attentes qui n'en finissaient plus. Rin était décidée maintenant. Elle était capable de se débrouiller seule s'il le fallait.

Rin courrait. Elle s'élança de toutes ses forces vers le lieu où elle sentait l'aura de Sesshoumaru. Elle lui dirait qu'il ne pourrait plus la laisser ici. Que son choix était fait, que plus jamais il ne la quitterait. Rin courrait vers lui, désespérément.

Elle déboucha sur une petite clairière où un immense cerisier était en fleurs. Le soleil faisait briller les cheveux du youkai comme de l'argent liquide. Il était si beau, si imposant. Rin interrompit les mots qui s'entrechoquaient déjà dans sa bouche pour l'admirer. Sesshoumaru-sama. Elle l'aimait tant. Lui qui l'avait fait revivre deux fois. Lui qui avait veillé sur elle toutes ces années. Lui qui l'avait sauvé. Lui qu'elle désirait. Lui qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Sesshoumaru-sama.

Il se retourna et la regarda, sans dire un mot. Ses yeux dorés étaient doux, elle y lisait quelque chose qui la laissait sans voix et la rendait nerveuse. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. Il devinait tout d'elle, d'un seul regard. Elle voyait dans ces yeux qui la fixait un mélange de tendresse et de douleur. Le coeur de Rin se serra.

- Rin, dit-il doucement.

Sesshoumaru s'approcha de la jeune femme, habillée d'un éclatant kimono rouge qu'il lui avait offert dernièrement. Le rouge de son clan, le rouge des Inu. « Quel choix approprié pour ce jour unique », songea-t-il.

- J'ai fait mon choix.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, mais Sesshoumaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il avait pris possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassait avec passion. La stupeur de Rin fut si grande qu'elle oublia de respirer sous l'émotion. Son coeur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Sesshoumaru entendit la fièvre qui s'emparait de la jeune femme et il resserra son étreinte. Rin mourrait un jour, Rin le laisserait seul encore une fois et il en souffrirait, mais maintenant, Rin était là, bien vivante dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pas à supporter l'intense douleur de la voir en aimer un autre, de la voir mourir sans lui. Non, Rin était pour lui. Elle était la seule à le deviner. La seule digne de lui. Elle était humaine, quel paradoxe. Mais Sesshoumaru n'en était plus à ces considérations. Rin était Rin, la chose la plus précieuse sur cette terre misérable. Plus précieuse que le pouvoir, plus précieuse que sa vie même.

Aujourd'hui, il la ramenait près de lui.

Rin était à lui. Toute à lui. Jusqu'à la fin.

------

_Cette histoire comptera six chapitres, je crois. J'ai terminé le chapitre cinq hier, je le laisse un peu reposer avant de le publier, ça me permet de relire mes textes et de les peaufiner. _

_J'adore ces personnages, je n'ai même pas besoin de me poser de questions, ils me disent directement ce qui leur arrive! C'est fascinant... Myriel_


	4. Chapitre 4 Le début d'une 3e vie

**Par amour**

**Chapitre 4 – Le début d'une troisième vie**

Lorsque Rin revint plus tard dans l'après-midi, Inuyasha fut heureux de la voir marcher comme si elle flottait sur un nuage. Elle était transfigurée de joie et il lui semblait que son aura était maintenant très puissante. Jaken accompagnait la jeune fille et il devina qu'elle les quitterait bientôt. « Très bien, très bien, Sesshoumaru a pris la bonne décision », pensa-t-il. Il sourit en voyant Kagome enlacer la jeune fille, suite à la bonne nouvelle.

C'est alors que le vent lui apporta l'odeur de Rin. Ce fut comme si un éclair le clouait au sol. Mais... mais... Rin empestait Sesshoumaru! Non seulement l'odeur de son frère était omniprésente, mais il pouvait même détecter des parfums supplémentaires, comme des relents de salive et des traces de l'essence de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha devint rouge en comprenant la situation. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit et il se dirigea furieusement vers la source du problème.

- Sesshoumaru!

Son frère était assis, appuyé au tronc d'un grand cerisier. Il ne se retourna même pas pour regarder Inuyasha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé, Sesshoumaru!

- Inuyasha. Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de te mêler de tes affaires?

- Ce sont mes affaires! Tu nous laisses Rin dix ans et tu crois ensuite que tu peux en faire ce qu'il te plaît? Ce n'est pas une catin!

Sesshoumaru se mit debout rapidement, le corps tendu pour faire face à Inuyasha. La tension monta et les deux frères sortirent leurs épées.

- Tais-toi! Tiens-tu vraiment à mourir Inuyasha! Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un bâtard!

- Précisément! Que feras-tu des bâtards qu'elle te donnera, Sesshoumaru?, lui cria Inuyasha.

Son frère lâcha son épée et sauta sur Inuyasha. Il l'appuya au cerisier en le tenant par le cou. Ses ongles empoisonnés s'enfonçaient dans la peau du hanyou. Sous le choc de l'attaque, des pétales de cerisiers tombèrent de l'arbre et voletèrent autour des frères ennemis. Le silence se prolongeait, lorsque la voix enrouée d'Inuyasha ajouta:

- Tu m'as toujours méprisé parce que j'étais un hanyou. Mépriseras-tu tes enfants, Sesshoumaru?

- JAMAIS! Puisque ce sera les miens et ceux de Rin! Tu m'entends, idiot? Et je tuerai quiconque osera les insulter, Inuyasha!

L'emprise sur le cou du hanyou se resserra, mais Inuyasha sourit.

- Très bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, réussit-il à dire difficilement.

Son frère le lâcha et recula un peu. Inuyasha continua, en massant la peau douloureuse de son cou:

- Je ne croyais jamais te voir amoureux un jour, Sesshoumaru. À l'exception de ta glorieuse personne, bien sûr.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, celui que lui lança Sesshoumaru l'aurait achevé. Mais Inuyasha s'en foutait. Il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir: son frère protégerait Rin convenablement.

- Quand même... Tu vas un peu vite, Sesshoumaru.

Les yeux de Sesshoumaru devinrent sérieux, tout à coup.

- Rin est humaine. Sa vie est courte. Je n'ai plus une seconde à perdre.

- Oh... Eh bien... Tu as raison, ce n'est plus de mon ressort maintenant. Mais si elle revient en pleurs auprès de nous, je t'avertis, Sesshoumaru, je te tuerai!

-----

Kagome vit son amoureux revenir, suivi de près par son frère. La situation semblait un peu plus tendue qu'à l'habitude, mais personne n'avait de blessures sérieuses, au premier regard. Elle soupira. Inuyasha se dirigea tout de suite vers elle et l'entraîna un peu plus loin en la prenant par la main.

- Tu savais que Rin et lui avaient...?

- Bien sûr, Inuyasha, je ne suis pas idiote. Elle est revenue les cheveux défaits, la peau marquée et même son kimono...

- Et ça ne te choque pas?

- Inuyasha! Ce n'est plus une petite fille! Tu n'as pas de leçons à donner à ton frère, tu m'as à peine laissée sortir du puits avant de...

- Eh! Je sais, je sais!, lui répondit-il, rougissant comme un jeune homme en se grattant la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Sesshoumaru-nii-chan n'aurait jamais été aussi loin s'il n'était pas certain de ses sentiments pour elle. Alors, calme tes sentiments de papa protecteur et laisse-la partir, Inuyasha.

- Grrr... C'est bon. Ça m'énerve, mais j'ai compris. Je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse, Kagome.

- Mais elle l'est, Inuyasha.

- Cet idiot est tellement imbu de lui-même...

- Inuyasha, tu es injuste envers Sesshoumaru-nii-chan. Il a changé grâce à elle, tu sais.

- Mmm.

- Comme toi, tu as changé grâce à l'amour que tu as eu pour Kikyo et moi.

- Mmm... Mais j'étais moins con au départ!

- Inuyasha!

- Oui, oui... Je me calme, dit-il en respirant profondément. Mais ce n'est pas facile avec ces odeurs mélangées qui flottent dans tout le village!!!

- Hihi... Ça me rappelle nos premières années...

Inuyasha regarda Kagome, qui rougissait en pensant à leurs souvenirs. Il sourit en se remémorant ses préférés. Il y avait maintenant sept ans qu'elle était avec lui. Leurs deux enfants étaient les plus mignons de l'univers et il avait bien l'intention de la garder près de lui le plus longtemps possible. Il mit son bras sur son épaule et la serra contre lui.

- Kagome... Et si on s'éclipsait en douce pour ajouter de nouvelles odeurs et se changer les idées?

Kagome lui lança un regard coquin et jeta un coup d'oeil aux enfants qui s'amusaient tranquillement avec ceux de Sango. Elle prit vivement la main d'Inuyasha et l'entraîna dans la maison. Il la suivit et ils ne discutèrent plus.

-----

Jaken attacha le dernier sac sur le dos de Ah-Un. Rin sortit de la maison et fit face à Sesshoumaru. « Enfin! », se dit-il. Il était heureux de voir la petite revenir. Depuis son départ, l'humeur de Sesshoumaru-sama s'était obscurci. Il en subissait les conséquences. Il était conscient que le retour de Rin allait calmer ces situations difficiles.

Il les regarda de loin, alors que Rin discutait avec son maître. Elle était devenue très jolie, se dit Jaken. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux longs et, même si elle était toute petite près de Sesshoumaru-sama, sa présence avait une aura bien marquée. Elle apportait une harmonie à leur ensemble. Sesshoumaru, le visage froid, les yeux fixés sur elle, était l'incarnation de la puissance. Rin, le sourire aux lèvres avec ses grands yeux francs, se tenait sans gêne près de lui. La force et la fragilité, le youkai et l'humaine, le silence et la parole. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Jaken acquiesça en pensant aux retours à la vie de la petite. Sesshoumaru ne le savait pas encore à ces moments-là, mais Jaken, lui, l'avait senti. Oui, oui, dès le début, il le savait, Sesshoumaru-sama aimait Rin.

Jaken vit tout le village assemblé pour saluer Rin. Bientôt Inuyasha et Kagome sortirent de la maison et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à elle. Sesshoumaru leva la tête et plissa le nez en sentant le couple se rapprocher. Jaken ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais Inuyasha lui lança un sourire triomphant et il nota également que la miko rougit brusquement.

Ce fut Kaede-sama qui s'avança la première. Elle serra Rin très fort dans ses bras en laissant quelques larmes lui échapper.

- Prends bien de soin de lui, Rin.

Sesshoumaru fut surpris d'entendre de telles paroles et il leva un sourcil. Rin sourit en le voyant réagir. Elle répondit à la vieille prêtresse:

- Oui, c'est promis. Et puis, prenez soin de vous, Kaede-sama. Merci pour tout.

Elles se serrèrent encore, puis Rin dit ses adieux à Kagome. Pendant ce temps, Inuyasha s'approcha de Sesshoumaru.

- Sois gentil avec elle d'accord? Rin est une chic fille.

- Tu m'énerves Inuyasha.

- Oh! Mais toi aussi!, lui répondit son frère.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux pendant que Rin saluait les enfants, puis Sango et Miroku.

- Rin est mon trésor le plus précieux. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, avoua Sesshoumaru, sans regarder Inuyasha.

Le hanyou leva la tête vers ce grand frère qui gardait un visage impassible, même s'il venait de dire une phrase absolument romantique. Il acquiesça, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. C'est alors qu'il vit Makoto s'approcha de Sesshoumaru. Il sentit tout de suite la tension monter dans le corps de son grand frère. Le jeune homme se planta devant le youkai et il lui dit, le visage rouge:

- Je... Je... Je ne peux pas y croire, mais si c'est ce que Rin veut...

Makoto pointa Sesshoumaru du doigt et lui cria presque:

- Prends soin de Rin, sinon, sinon...

Rin s'approcha et agrippa le bras de Makoto.

- Merci, Makoto. Ne t'inquiète pas. Sesshoumaru-sama veillera sur moi.

Le jeune homme la regarda, les yeux tristes. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui brise le bras plutôt que de la voir partir avec un démon. Mais Rin était ainsi, elle ne faisait jamais les choses comme tout le monde. Il soupira et la serra fort dans ses bras. Sesshoumaru serra le poing et avança d'un pas, quand Inuyasha le retint d'une main. Makoto ajouta:

- Continue ton entraînement, d'accord? Tu pourras peut-être finir par vouloir l'assommer, ce youkai!

Rin sourit et Makoto partit vivement, car Sesshoumaru s'approchait rapidement. Mais le visage paisible de Rin l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'approcha d'Inuyasha. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de mot pour lui. De tous, il avait été celui qui ressemblait le plus à la définition d'un père pour elle. Il avait la présence réconfortante de Sesshoumaru-sama et son attachement pour lui était très fort. Elle savait qu'il avait souhaité la protéger et qu'il avait jalousement veillé sur elle pendant ces dernières années. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand Inuyasha la serra dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota d'une voix rauque:

- Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, même si tu viens avec lui, tu sais.

Rin sourit dans ses larmes. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à lui dire que:

- Merci, Inuyasha.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue, puis elle se dirigea vers Sesshoumaru-sama, son véritable chez-soi. Somme toute, cet intermède dans le village lui avait donné l'occasion de développer des liens qui ressemblaient à une famille. Elle sourit en leur disant au revoir, une dernière fois. C'était le printemps, les feuilles de cerisiers tourbillonnaient autour d'eux. Le soleil réchauffait son visage et la présence de Sesshoumaru-sama lui mettait le coeur en feu. Il se retourna et se mit à marcher. Tout naturellement, elle le suivit.

-----

_Voilà, Rin et Sesshoumaru sont enfin réunis! Avec le prochain chapitre, leurs aventures ensemble commencent. À la fin du chapitre 5, j'étais tellement émue par ces deux personnages que j'ai dû prendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir continuer la fanfic. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite autant que moi! Myriel._


	5. Chapitre 5 Des armes uniques

**Par amour**

**Chapitre 5 – Une arme unique**

Sesshoumaru et Rin se reposaient sous le soleil. Ils prenaient leur temps pour revenir à terre familiale des Inu. Rien ne pressait. Sesshoumaru regardait le ciel et songeait aux nombreux changements dans sa vie depuis que cette femme était à ses côtés. Il ne se lassait pas de ses baisers, de ses caresses. Quel pouvoir elle avait sur lui! Et pourtant, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Nous y serons bientôt, Rin.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Sesshoumaru savait bien que Rin appréhendait un peu d'être introduite au château comme sa compagne.

- Rin.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- À partir de maintenant, je veux que tu m'appelles Sesshoumaru.

- Oh... Ce sera difficile.

Sesshoumaru se souleva légèrement et s'appuya sur un coude. Il regarda attentivement la jeune femme et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu n'es pas une servante, Rin. Tu n'es pas mon esclave. Tu es mon égale.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru-sss...

Il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Rin soupira et recommença, en se concentrant.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru.

L'appellation la fit rougir malgré elle. Pour Sesshoumaru, la prononciation de son seul nom par Rin l'émut plus qu'il le croyait. Ils se regardèrent, fascinés par l'expression des yeux de l'autre. Ce simple changement devenait tout à coup une autre façon pour eux d'être plus proches. Un sourire illumina le visage de Rin, le même qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il avait demandé à la petite fille battue, voilà si longtemps, ce qui était arrivé à son oeil gauche. L'émerveillement atteint encore une fois Sesshoumaru. Comment faisait-elle pour lui communiquer autant de joie?

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, heureux de la savoir amoureuse de lui. Et dire qu'il avait failli la laisser partir. Quel idiot il avait été! Sa Rin. Non, ils n'arriveraient pas au château aujourd'hui. La route était très longue lorsqu'il faisait aussi beau sur le chemin. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas pressés...

-----

- Rin.

Le soleil se couchait et le couple n'avait pas fait un pas de plus en direction du château. Rin sortit de son demi-sommeil en attendant la voix grave de son amoureux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sesshoumaru?

L'appellation la faisait encore rougir, mais elle aimait dire son nom ainsi.

- Je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose pour te faire plaisir.

- Oh! Mais j'ai déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant.

Sesshoumaru ne répondit rien. Rin savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et qu'il offrirait quelque chose, malgré ses protestations. Pourquoi lui en avait-il parlé alors? Sans doute pour lui permettre de faire une demande. Et Rin savait très bien ce qu'elle souhaitait.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Mmm?

- Je sais.

- Que souhaites-tu, Rin?

- Je veux une arme.

- Ah...

Rin s'était appuyée sur son torse pour lui faire la demande. Sesshoumaru la regarda, agréablement surpris de son choix.

- Une arme, Rin?

- Oui.

- Quel genre d'arme?

- Un bâton avec une pointe. Ou deux, peu m'importe. Mais je veux une arme solide, capable de résister à des attaques de youkai, comme celles de Sesshoumaru, par exemple.

- Oh... Tu veux m'attaquer, Rin?, lui demanda-t-il, en glissant son ongle le long de son cou.

Rin frissonna.

- Bien sûr que non! Excepté de façon tout à fait... amoureuse, lui répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

- Une arme. Une seule personne peut te faire une arme de cette qualité. Et Totosai ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Sesshoumaru sourit. Rin ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il trouvait la situation particulièrement amusante.

- Faisons un détour et rendons-lui visite, Rin.

Elle sourit, contente de voir qu'il acceptait sa demande. Et Rin en était certaine, Sesshoumaru saurait lui dénicher l'arme parfaite.

-----

En arrivant près du lieu de résidence de Totosai, Sesshoumaru s'arrêta et se contenta de dire à Jaken:

- Rejoins-moi avec Rin.

Et il partit à toute vitesse, impossible à suivre. Jaken tira Ah-Un par la bride en criant à Sesshoumaru-sama de l'attendre tandis que Rin marchait à ses côtés, vers la caverne de Totosai.

-----

Sesshoumaru ne voulait pas laisser le temps au maître d'armes de prendre la fuite. Il le connaissait trop bien. Déjà, lorsqu'il arriva, Totosai embarquait sur sa vache youkai. Sesshoumaru l'attrapa par la tête et le retourna vers lui.

- Totosai, mais où allais-tu?

Un éclair sadique passa dans ses yeux. Totosai se sentit rapetisser sous ce regard.

- Mais nulle part, daiyoukai! Nulle part!

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, Totosai.

Sesshoumaru le jeta par terre et attendit que Rin, Jaken et Ah-Un les rejoignent.

- Comment va la santé depuis notre dernière visite?

- Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama! Je tousse un peu depuis quelques temps, je ne fabrique plus beaucoup d'armes...

- Bien sûr. Pourtant, il me semble que celles-ci sont magnifiques, dit Sesshoumaru en admirant le travail de maître de deux épées, accrochées au mur.

- Merci, daiyoukai. Mais elles ne sont rien comparées à Bakusaiga.

- Je sais.

Sesshoumaru n'en dit pas plus et Totosai se demanda ce qu'il était venu faire chez lui. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva les trois compagnons du grand youkai. Une jeune femme courut vers lui en souriant:

- Sesshoumaru!

Totosai sursauta à l'appellation. Le youkai allait sûrement la mettre en pièces pour une telle audace. Mais Sesshoumaru resta de glace et il permit même à la jeune femme de s'approcher tout près, à une distance qui aurait fait peur à Totosai s'il avait été à sa place. Le youkai se tourna vers lui:

- Totosai, voici Rin, dit-il en lui désignant la jeune femme, qui fit une courbette rapide. Elle souhaite une arme.

« Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations? Sesshoumaru-sama en compagnie d'une humaine? », s'interrogea Totosai. Il faillit s'étouffer en comprenant le but de la visite du youkai.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Une arme pour elle? Une arme pour une humaine?

Il ne perçut pas le mouvement trop rapide du youkai, mais il sentit son bras qui le retenait très fort en le soulevant dans les airs. Et il ne pouvait pas manquer le regard furieux qui le fixait. Sesshoumaru ne desserra pas les dents en disant:

- Que veux-tu sous-entendre, Totosai?

- Mais, mais... Rien! Rien du tout, grand youkai! Sinon que je serais enchanté de lui fabriquer une arme!, dit-il en se débattant sans résultat.

Sesshoumaru le laissa tomber par terre et lui lança une boutade.

- Toutes mes excuses pour ce malentendu.

Totosai lui jeta un regard surpris. Sesshoumaru semblait s'amuser de la situation... Le maître d'armes se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il perçut tout de suite l'odeur intense de Sesshoumaru-sama qui la couvrait comme une aura. Il comprit mieux son erreur et il eut des sueurs froides dans le dos en sentant le regard du youkai qui le suivait.

- Rin-sama, c'est cela?

- Oui.

- Quelle genre d'armes maîtrisez-vous?

- Je sais me battre au bâton et avec deux armes courtes.

- Oh...

Totosai partit vers sa caverne, totalement absorbé dans ses pensées. Quelle situation embarrassante, vraiment. Sesshoumaru-sama n'était jamais tendre avec lui. Il prit deux sai et un bâton. Il demanda à la jeune fille d'accomplir quelques kata avec les armes pour évaluer ses mouvements et sa maîtrise des armes. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle était remarquablement habile à la maîtrise de deux armes, mais que son bras gauche avait plus de difficulté à supporter le poids du deuxième sai et que ses mouvements étaient alors plus lents. Il réfléchit pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Il devait lui fabriquer des armes parfaites, sinon Sesshoumaru-sama le tuerait sans un regard en arrière. Et il redoutait encore plus les moments qui précéderaient sa mort. Et si le youkai décidait de « s'amuser » avec lui??? AHHH!!!! Quelle situation terrible!

- Très bien, Rin-sama. Je sais exactement ce dont vous avez besoin. Un sai et un jitte.

Elle déposa les armes et Totosai se tourna vers Sesshoumaru, interrogatif.

- Les armes de votre père sont de qualité supérieure parce que les matériaux l'étaient. Ses crocs furent utilisés pour Tessaiga et Tensaiga. C'est la même chose pour Bakusaiga que vous portez. Avec quoi voulez-vous que je fabrique les armes de Rin-sama?

- De quoi as-tu besoin?

- De vos griffes, monseigneur.

Sesshoumaru ne broncha pas, mais Totosai entendit les cris d'horreur de Rin et du petit youkai.

- Très bien, Totosai.

Et il lui tendit la main, un défi dans le regard. Totosai frissonna. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à retirer le croc d'Inuyasha lorsqu'il avait fallu réparer Tessaiga, mais il craignait profondément la réaction du grand frère, autrement plus menaçant. Ce dernier le regardait avec une expression amusée dans les yeux. « AHHH! Mais ce youkai est sadique, il est sadique! », pensa-t-il en allant chercher l'instrument nécessaire à l'extraction.

Rin s'approcha de Sesshoumaru.

- Mais, tu n'y penses pas sérieusement?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais non! Il y a sûrement un autre moyen!

- Sûrement, lui répondit-il en la regardant. Mais je trouve celui-ci particulièrement symbolique, Rin.

Rin resta sans voix. Ses armes seraient faites des griffes de Sesshoumaru. Elle avait souhaité que son arme soit aussi puissante que Sesshoumaru et ce serait le cas. Il la protégerait jusque là. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ajouta:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rin. Mes griffes repousseront en moins d'une journée.

Elle ne répondit pas, car Totosai venait de surgir avec une gigantesque pince. Il s'avança vers Sesshoumaru, l'air incertain. Rin se mit à trembler. Le maître d'armes regarda la main tendue du youkai sans réussir à faire le premier geste. Sesshoumaru maudit l'hésitation de Totosai.

- Allez, idiot!

L'affaire fut vite faite. Sesshoumaru couvrit ses doigts ensanglantés d'un tissu propre et il se dirigea vers Rin. Il posa son bras sur sa taille pour la rassurer. Ce geste la calma suffisamment pour que ses tremblements cessent.

- Totosai.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Je reviendrai dans une semaine. Ne fuis pas cette fois.

- Non! Je serai là, Sesshoumaru-sama, répondit le maître d'armes en se jeta en plat ventre su r le sol.

Sesshoumaru serra le corps de Rin contre le sien et s'éleva dans les airs. Jaken embarqua vivement sur Ah-Un et les suivit en leur criant de l'attendre. Totosai soupira. Le daiyoukai était allé jusqu'à lui donner ses griffes pour qu'il fabrique une arme à cette femme. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime? Même pour un youkai de sa qualité, la douleur avait dû être terrible puisqu'il avait arraché trois griffes. « Incroyable! Incroyable! » Il se mit au travail immédiatement.

-----

En se dirigeant vers les montagnes, Sesshoumaru sentait la tension dans le corps de Rin. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé et elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Totosai. Bientôt il vit le soleil amorcer sa descente et il trouva un endroit au milieu des boisées où ils pourraient monter un camp pour la nuit. Il se posa au sol, mais il ne déposa pas Rin. Il la garda contre lui et il la regarda. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sesshoumaru fut surpris. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait.

- Rin?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle le regarda avec des yeux émus et peut-être un peu de colère aussi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle la referma aussitôt comme si les sons n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Sesshoumaru vit sa poitrine se soulever et l'entendit prendre une grande respiration. Elle le regarda encore une fois et lui demanda:

- Ça va?

- Bien sûr. Ça ne saigne déjà plus.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit, comme si elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait cela. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Sesshoumaru gronda devant ce baiser inattendu et la tint plus étroitement. Jaken se posa tout près avec Ah-Un. En voyant la scène, il s'éloigna en souriant.

Rin caressait le visage de Sesshoumaru en l'embrassant. Sa joue où des traces fléchées étaient dessinées, son oreille pointue de youkai, beaucoup plus affinée que la sienne, sa nuque où glissait ses cheveux blancs, plus fins que de la soie. Elle était affamée de la saveur de sa bouche, de la façon possessive qu'il avait de l'embrasser, de ce sentiment d'être si petite entre ses bras puissants.

Sesshoumaru l'appuya contre un arbre et sa bouche glissa dans son cou. Rin sentit un frisson la traverser. Elle profita de ce moment pour lui poser une question:

- Sesshoumaru?

- Mmm?

- Totosai tout à l'heure... Il a utilisé les mêmes termes de politesse pour nous deux. Comment a-t-il deviné pour moi?

Sesshoumaru interrompit ses gestes et fixa sur son regard doré sur Rin, un peu d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Dès qu'il t'a approchée, il l'a senti sur toi...

Et il se remit à embrasser son cou et la jonction de son épaule.

- Il a senti quoi?

- Mon odeur, ma salive, mon essence. Il a tout de suite compris que je t'avais possédée, Rin.

Rin, elle aussi, avait perçu les odeurs que leurs moments ensembles lui laissaient. Mais elle ignorait que cela était perceptible pour les autres. Elle rougit en songeant que le maître d'armes en savait tant sur eux.

- Est-ce que tous les youkai peuvent le sentir?

Elle fut légèrement déconcentrée par Sesshoumaru qui continuait son exploration de l'autre côté de son corps. Il en profita pour dénouer ses cheveux et enfouir son visage près de son oreille afin de humer son odeur.

- Oh oui. Tous les youkai, Rin. Particulièrement ceux au nez sensible, comme ceux de ma famille.

Rin comprit tout de suite et rougit de plus belle.

- Inuyasha?

Elle crut entendre un léger rire venant de Sesshoumaru.

- Il s'est d'ailleurs permis de venir me faire la leçon dès qu'il m'a senti sur toi à ton retour au village, Rin.

Rin devint cramoisie. Elle n'insista pas pour en savoir plus. Elle laissa plutôt Sesshoumaru défaire habilement sa ceinture. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et elle le sentit bientôt ne faire qu'un avec elle. Ce plaisir, qu'elle connaissait bien et qui était pourtant nouveau à chaque fois, elle se sentait si choyée que ce soit lui qui le lui donne. Des éclairs d'extase parcouraient son corps, alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements lents et profonds. Rin gémit. Elle voulut savoir:

- Est-ce que c'est aussi bon pour Sesshoumaru?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Que veux-tu savoir au juste?

- Oh... Seulement... Ce que c'est pour toi...

- Coquine.

Il resta silencieux un long moment et Rin perdit sa concentration à propos de ses interrogations. La présence de Sesshoumaru en elle se faisait plus intense et elle sentait son esprit perdre sa cohérence. Mais il lui répondit:

- J'adore sentir ta chaleur autour de moi, sentir le plaisir monter en toi sous mes caresses. Lorsque nous sommes ainsi, je me sens le youkai le plus puissant du monde, puisque je te possède, Rin. Et puis...

La respiration de Sesshoumaru s'était accélérée et il serra les dents pour garder son contrôle quelques instants de plus.

- Et puis, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux m'abandonner complètement, Rin. Et ça me fait infiniment plaisir...

Rin ne chercha pas à répondre et Sesshoumaru ne l'aurait pas écouté de toute façon. C'était un de ces moments où il pouvait tout oublier et se fondre entièrement dans la chaleur de Rin.

-----

Très exactement une semaine plus tard, Rin reçut des mains de Sesshoumaru les armes demandées. Il sourit en voyant encore une fois les émotions l'envahir. Un sai et un jitte. Trois griffes, toutes trois tirées des doigts de Sesshoumaru. Rin resta sans voix devant les objets.

Un sai. Une arme courte pour sa main droite, qui ressemblait à un trident. Les deux pointes qui entouraient le pic central étaient constituées des griffes de Sesshoumaru. Elles luisaient d'une lueur verdâtre et Rin savait que ces pointes étaient empoisonnées. Elle prit l'arme dans sa main. Le poids était parfait. Elle la fit tourner, heureuse de savoir que ses longues années d'entraînement lui permettrait de ne pas laisser choir le sai sur son pied. Elle ne résisterait pas une seconde au poison du youkai.

Un jitte. De la même longueur qu'un sai, mais qui ne possédait qu'une seule pointe courbée, elle aussi empoisonnée, près du pic central. Le poids était donc moins important et Rin trouva tout de suite que l'arme était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Totosai était vraiment un grand maître. Elle admira la poignée qui se moulait parfaitement à ses petites mains.

Elle se mit en position d'attaque, les armes bien en main. Sesshoumaru sortit son épée du fourreau et enchaîna quelques mouvements avec elle. Rapidement, il la vit devenir plus à l'aise avec ses nouvelles armes. Ce fut elle qui revint à la charge, une lueur dans les yeux. Sesshoumaru para son attaque et répliqua. Les coups s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus rapidement. Pour le youkai, c'était facile d'augmenter la vitesse. Mais il était conscient qu'elle était plus rapide qu'un humain ordinaire. Sa petite taille lui permettait de se déplacer facilement autour de lui et il ne lui connaissait pas cette maîtrise des armes. Il était enchanté de découvrir Rin sous ce jour. Son séjour dans le village lui avait été bénéfique.

Il adorait la voir ainsi, combattive et stable sur ses pieds, malgré les mouvements brusques. Des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de ses attaches élastiques et allaient se coller à son visage mouillé par l'exercice. Un éclair d'admiration passa rapidement dans les yeux de Sesshoumaru. Ce fut bref et il retrouva vite son masque de glace, mais Rin avait perçu le changement. Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit, le souffle court.

Durant l'exercice, elle avait pris avantage d'une petite colline pour être un peu plus haute que Sesshoumaru. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

Il ne dit rien et garda son air impassible.

- Merci pour les armes d'abord. Elles sont merveilleuses. Et elles me viennent de toi, ce qui les rend infiniment précieuses pour moi.

Rin prit le visage aimé entre ses mains et regarda Sesshoumaru, plus sérieusement.

- Merci ensuite de me laisser être moi. De supporter mes demandes horribles et de te prêter au jeu d'un combat avec une faible humaine.

Cette fois, Sesshoumaru voulut répliquer, mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Merci finalement de me laisser te suivre, de me laisser t'aimer et de me le rendre mille fois. Je sais fort bien que tu as longtemps hésité, étant donné ma nature humaine. Je comprends le sacrifice que tu fais en t'attachant à moi, Sesshoumaru. Je sais la douleur que tu crains lorsque je mourrai. Je te promets de prendre soin de moi, et aussi de toi, pour être là le plus longtemps possible, à tes côtés.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le front, tout doucement. Sesshoumaru resta muet après ces mots. Son corps s'était tendu lorsqu'il avait entendu Rin exprimer aussi clairement sa peur la plus intense. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Rin. Oh, Rin! Si tu savais comme j'ai peur du moment où tu partiras! », pensa-t-il sans pouvoir le dire à voix haute. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle blottit sa tête contre son épaule. Sesshoumaru se sentait envahi de tendresse et de tristesse. Des émotions qu'il laissait rarement prendre possession de lui de façon aussi intense.

Rin lui caressa les cheveux en fredonnant une mélodie et Sesshoumaru s'assit, Rin toujours dans les bras. Il ne pouvait plus la regarder, il ne pouvait plus lui parler. Il n'y avait que sa fierté qui le retenait. Impossible qu'il pleure, même devant Rin, non, jamais. Les efforts qu'il faisait pour contenir ses émotions crispaient son corps. Rin continua sa chanson. Bientôt, il se calma dans ses bras. La voix de Rin l'apaisa et, pour une rare fois, il s'endormit. Le sommeil eut un effet bienfaiteur. Sesshoumaru eut l'impression d'amener avec lui toute la chaleur de l'amour de Rin. Dans son rêve, elle était tout près de lui, elle lui caressait les cheveux. Dans ses rêves, il pleurait dans ses bras et elle l'écoutait, en le regardant gentiment. Elle pleurait elle aussi, avec un doux sourire. Ses peurs se calmaient et son corps se détendait enfin. Sesshoumaru perdit le fil de son rêve et il s'endormit plus profondément.

Il ne sut jamais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment rêvé.

-----

_Je suis restée longtemps silencieuse après cette scène. Qui a dit que les gens heureux n'avaient pas d'histoire? Pourtant, nous devons chaque jour faire face à nos peurs. Chaque jour, on doit gérer les imprévus. Chaque jour, on doit essayer de réaliser ses rêves, ses projets, en sachant bien que l'on risque parfois d'être déçu. Si la présence d'un ami ou d'un amour peut nous aider à aller un peu plus loin, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?_

_Le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus long que je l'avais prévu. C'est pourquoi je le diviserai en deux parties. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont fait des « reviews », ce sont de petits bonbons pour moi. _

_Myriel._


	6. Chapitre 6, partie 1 Liens familiaux

**Par amour**

**Chapitre 6 – Des liens familiaux plus forts que nature**

**Partie 1**

Sesshoumaru marchait, en compagnie de Rin, Jaken et Ah-Un, sur les terres de son domaine. Les youkai qui cherchaient à envahir le territoire des Inu étaient rares, mais il faisait la garde lui-même, car il n'avait pas confiance en ses lieutenants. Il avait souvent fait de même lorsque Rin était petite. C'était plus facile maintenant, il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir les jaki des youkai et qu'elle pourrait se défendre adéquatement. Il gardait toujours un oeil sur elle, mais son inquiétude était moins vive que lorsqu'elle était une enfant.

Il en profitait également pour établir clairement le place de Rin face à ses vassaux. Il se souvenait comment la femme humaine de son père avait été traitée au château. Lui-même avait contribué à la mettre à l'écart. Il ne souhaitait pas que la même chose se produise pour Rin.

De plus, leur père était mort bien avant qu'Inuyasha soit capable de se défendre seul. Le hanyou avait alors été méprisé, par Sesshoumaru, l'héritier légitime, et par tous ceux qui l'entourait. Au décès de la femme humaine, il se souvenait qu'Inuyasha avait quitté le domaine en pleine nuit. À cette époque, il détestait profondément ce frère qu'il jugeait faible. Il n'aurait jamais dû naître et il n'avait jamais eu pitié de lui.

Si des hanyou devaient naître de sa relation avec Rin, la même histoire ne se reproduirait pas. Sa vie, à laquelle il n'avait jamais réfléchi auparavant, lui était devenue précieuse afin de protéger Rin et leurs possibles enfants. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il comprenait maintenant ce que son père avait tenté en réunissant humains et youkai sur son domaine. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait offert Tessaiga, son épée la plus puissante, à Inuyasha, et Tensaiga, sa création la plus compatissante, à Sesshoumaru. Son père avait été sage au-delà de sa mort, qui avait finalement été sa seule erreur. Il avait laissé sa femme humaine et son fils hanyou dans une situation insoutenable. Lui, Sesshoumaru, serait plus sage encore. Il ne mourrait pas de sitôt.

Sesshoumaru sentit un jaki puissant arriver derrière lui et il reconnut tout de suite cette aura qui se dirigeait vers lui à grande vitesse, sous sa forme youkai. Il se transforma rapidement en immense canin et attaqua la forme blanche qui courait dans le ciel. Rin et Jaken s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les deux youkai semblables se tourner autour.

- Oh! La mère de Sesshoumaru-sama!, s'exclama Jaken.

- Oui, je me souviens.

Il regardèrent les deux youkai s'attaquer et Rin interrogea Jaken:

- Est-ce un rituel pour se saluer?

- Je ne sais pas, Rin. Je ne sais pas.

Sesshoumaru se posa près de Rin et elle s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il était toujours sous sa forme canine. Il se transforma rapidement. La mère de Sesshoumaru se posa devant eux et fit de même. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis la youkai s'avança vers Rin. Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et regarda la jeune femme. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- La même petite que tu as ramenée avec toi des enfers? Oh...

- Que faites-vous ici?, l'interrogea sèchement Sesshoumaru.

- Je suis venue admirer ton nouveau jouet, cher Sesshoumaru, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Rin.

Sesshoumaru, d'un geste brusque, s'élança vers sa mère et griffa le lieu où elle se trouvait, quelques secondes auparavant. La youkai avait reculé devant l'attaque de son fils, mais elle le regardait avec un sourire hautain.

- Que tu es susceptible.

Elle se retourna et regarda vers le ciel.

- J'imagine que tu te souviens que lorsqu'elle mourra la prochaine fois, il n'y aura plus de retour, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se retint de l'attaquer encore une fois. Il se souvenait que c'était grâce à elle si Rin était revenue, la dernière fois.

- Je me répète, mais, que faites-vous ici?, lui demanda-t-il plus calmement.

La youkai fit face à Sesshoumaru, amusée.

- Je ne pense qu'à ton bien et ton plaisir, Sesshoumaru. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais être intéressé par une façon de prolonger la vie de ton humaine.

Son fils la regarda d'un air froid et il ne répondit rien. Ce fut Jaken qui s'exclama:

- Prolonger la vie de Rin, madame? Prolonger la vie de Rin? Mais comment?

- Bien sûr, ç'aurait été plus simple avec le Shikon no Tama, mais comme il n'existe plus...

- Est-ce que le sang d'un youkai peut..., interrogea Jaken.

- Oh! Le sang d'un youkai mélangé à celui d'une humaine? Quelle idée absurde, petit démon! C'est le meilleur moyen de tuer le jouet de Sesshoumaru. Un sang si faible ne peut supporter le pouvoir des youkai. Le seul moyen de faire coexister un humain et un youkai dans un même corps, c'est en créant des hanyou comme ton frère, par exemple, Sesshoumaru.

Rin s'était approchée de Sesshoumaru. D'un geste possessif, il avait posé sa main sur sa hanche. Ce fut encore une fois Jaken qui posa les questions.

- Mais alors, comment, madame? Comment?

- Il faut que le pouvoir transféré soit un pouvoir humain.

Sesshoumaru compléta:

- Le pouvoir d'une miko.

- Quelle rapidité d'esprit, Sesshoumaru! Oui, le pouvoir spirituel d'une miko peut être transformé en énergie de vie. Évidemment, la miko perd alors sa faculté de purification, puisque cette énergie s'ajoute à sa force de vie.

- Mais Rin n'est pas une miko, madame!

- Non. Mais une miko peut diviser son pouvoir et le transférer à qui elle le souhaite.

- Oh... Kagome-sama...

La mère de Sesshoumaru regardait le couple d'un air malicieux, une lueur dans les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas extraordinaire, Sesshoumaru, que ton frère hanyou serve finalement à quelque chose?

Elle se mit à rire et se tourna vers le ciel. Avant de se transformer, elle ajouta:

- Tu sais où me trouver lorsque vous serez prêts pour la cérémonie!

Et elle quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Rin se tourna immédiatement vers Sesshoumaru. Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle lui dit tout de même:

Il n'en est pas question.

Sesshoumaru ne répondit pas, mais il la tint un peu plus fort et il l'amena avec lui, dans une course rapide. Rin entendit le cri de Jaken qui leur criait de l'attendre. Elle reconnut la direction que prenait le youkai, il se dirigeait droit vers le village d'Inuyasha. Elle serra les dents en prenant son mal en patience, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à s'arrêter. Mais elle comptait bien refuser, quoi qu'en pense Sesshoumaru.

-----

Kagome cueillait des herbes au milieu d'un champ qu'elle cultivait spécifiquement pour cet usage lorsqu'il vit Sesshoumaru arriver à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle se releva vivement pour l'accueillir, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler:

- Je dois te voir, toi et Inuyasha.

La miko acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas ce dont Sesshoumaru-nii-san voulait discuter, mais cela semblait important. Elle le suivit vers le village. Elle savait que Inuyasha les rejoindrait bientôt, en sentant l'odeur de son frère. Elle entra dans la maison, rejoignant Rin qui se tenait déjà assise sur les tatamis, le village renfrogné. Sesshoumaru les suivit et Inuyasha fut là quelques secondes plus tard, comme elle l'avait deviné. Kagome se tourna vers le youkai en demandant:

- D'autres gens sont-ils nécessaires pour cette rencontre inattendue?

- La vieille prêtresse est-elle toujours en vie?

- Kaede-sama? Bien sûr, voyons!

Kagome se leva et quitta la place quelques instants. Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru se fixèrent, des défis pleins les yeux. Rin soupira.

Lorsque Kagome revint, elle était accompagnée par Kaede-sama, Miroku, Sango et Shippo. Sessshoumaru n'émit aucune protestation, mais il n'était pas heureux du résultat, Rin le sentit tout de suite. L'atmosphère devint très tendue. Tout le monde avait perçu que Rin n'était pas d'accord avec la démarche de Sesshoumaru. La forte aura du youkai dans cette petite pièce semblait écraser la présence des autres. Il se mit à parler:

- Kaede. Vous saviez qu'une miko pouvait transférer ses pouvoirs.

La vieille soupira.

- Oui.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Kaede-sama, interrogatifs.

- Comme Kagome n'est pas de notre temps, elle n'a pas pu être informée, mais toute miko apprend cela pendant sa formation. Il est possible pour une miko de renoncer à ses pouvoirs de purification pour allonger sa vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Ma soeur Kikyo a utilisé ses pouvoirs à sa mort en scellant le Shikon no Tama dans son âme, ce qui explique que Kagome, sa réincarnation, ait avec elle ce cristal. Habituellement, une miko renonce à ses pouvoirs à son mariage, en donnant son énergie spirituelle à son corps, à son mari ou même à ses enfants. C'est pourquoi les gens croient qu'une miko se « corrompt » lorsqu'elle se lie avec un homme. Mais Kagome n'a perdu aucun de ses pouvoirs, même si elle a eu deux enfants avec toi, Inuyasha. C'est parce qu'elle ne les a pas transférés.

Inuyasha se mit debout, les poings serrés. Il tenta de contrôler sa colère en demandant:

- Et quand comptais-tu nous informer de cela, Kaede-baba?

- J'hésitais. Tu comptes beaucoup sur les pouvoirs des flèches de Kagome pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, Inuyasha. J'avais peur que tu craignes pour sa sécurité si elle renonçait à ses pouvoirs. Et puis... Ce sont des choses que seules les miko doivent décider... Comment Sesshoumaru-sama les a-t-il apprises?

Sesshoumaru ne répondit pas, mais Rin se leva elle aussi.

- Je refuse que Kagome me transfère son énergie spirituelle, Sesshoumaru.

Le silence fut tout à coup très profond. Les gens présents retenaient leur souffle face à l'opposition de Rin. Ils sentaient la colère des amoureux passer entre eux comme des courants électriques. Ce fut Kaede qui brisa l'altercation silencieuse:

- Autre chose que vous semblez ignorer, Sesshoumaru-sama. Si Kagome-chan acceptait de partager son énergie spirituelle avec Rin-chan, un lien de vie serait créé entre elles. Si quelque chose devait arriver à l'une d'entre elle, l'autre en souffrirait également.

Sesshoumaru ne réagit pas, mais cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère, tout le monde le devinait. Inuyasha se tourna vers lui:

- Il n'est pas question que Kagome face cela, idiot. Et même si elle le faisait, elle n'est obligée de partager!

Le youkai se mit debout lui aussi et posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

- Si elle transfère son énergie et ne la divise pas avec Rin, je lui coupe la tête, Inuyasha!

- Ah oui! Ah oui! Si jamais tu touches un cheveu de Kagome, je te découpe en morceaux, Sesshoumaru!

Les deux frères sortirent leurs épées et s'engagèrent dans un combat, en plein centre de la maison. Rin quitta la pièce. Kagome et les autres la suivirent et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Sesshoumaru prit conscience de l'absurdité de la situation et il rangea son épée. Sans un regard pour son frère, il sortit pendant que Inuyasha continuait de lui crier sa façon de penser. Ce n'était pas le résultat qu'il avait espéré.

-----


	7. Chapitre 6, partie 2 Liens familiaux

**Par amour**

**Chapitre 6 – Des liens familiaux plus forts que nature**

Sesshoumaru se tenait debout au milieu des boisées qui entouraient le village lorsque Kagome le rejoint. Il fut surpris, car il croyait qu'elle était avec Rin. Il s'attendait plutôt à voir Inuyasha arriver, son épée à la main. Le soir était tombé et la miko marchait lentement vers lui, son habit blanc étincelant sous la lumière de la lune. Inuyasha ne semblait pas l'accompagner. Que venait-elle donc faire ici?

- Sesshoumaru-nii-san.

Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Inuyasha, puis j'ai longuement parlé avec Rin. Je suis un peu fatiguée de cette journée mouvementée, mais il me restait à vous rencontrer.

Kagome se rapprocha et elle sentit que le youkai se faisait plus attentif.

- Je ferai le partage de mes pouvoirs spirituels entre moi et Rin.

Sesshoumaru soupira et il parla:

- Merci de le faire pour Rin.

- C'est ici que vous n'avez rien compris, Sesshoumaru-nii-san, lui répliqua-t-elle. Je serais enchantée de le faire pour Rin si c'était son souhait, mais le geste la rend plus mal à l'aise qu'heureuse, je crois. Si je le fais, ce sera aussi pour vous.

Le youkai ne comprenait pas et Kagome savait qu'elle devait en dire un peu plus.

- Lorsque je suis arrivée dans ce monde et que j'ai appris les différences entre youkai et hanyou, j'ai trouvé votre attitude envers Inuyasha absolument méprisante. Il était déjà blessé par les longues années de son enfance et il cherchait alors à devenir un youkai complet pour être comme vous, pour avoir droit au respect. Lorsque vous le croisiez, vous en rajoutiez et je vous détestais pour cela, Sesshoumaru-nii-san.

Elle soupira et ne prêta pas attention au visage fermé de son beau-frère.

- Mais vous avez rencontré Rin. Elle était si mignonne à vos côtés. J'ai compris que, très très loin au fond de votre masque de youkai, vous aviez aussi un coeur. Et que votre éducation ou vos blessures, je ne sais pas, vous avaient forcé à enfouir tout ça.

Kagome s'arrêta quelques instants.

- Bon, et puis, vous m'avez sauvé de Mukotsu, le Shichinintai qui m'avait empoisonnée. Quelles mauvaises raisons vous aviez pour justifier votre geste! Vous avez également réussi à utiliser Tessaiga parce que l'épée a senti votre désir de sauver l'âme de Sara-hime. Lentement, vous changiez. À chacune de vos rencontres avec Inuyasha, vous auriez pu l'achever si vous aviez vraiment voulu le faire. J'ai fini par comprendre que votre supposée haine pour Inuyasha n'était pas réelle.

Sesshoumaru voulut parler, mais elle continua.

- Finalement, vous êtes le seul youkai, excepté ceux qui m'accompagnaient, qui n'a jamais cherché à posséder le Shikon no Tama. Je sais bien que vous êtes puissant et tout ça, mais j'ai trouvé cela étrange. Vous aimez le pouvoir, j'en suis consciente, mais pas le Shikon no Tama? Sesshoumaru-nii-chan, vous êtes non seulement intelligent, mais vous êtes également beaucoup plus compatissant que vous ne l'avouez.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, l'interrompit-il.

- Oui, je sais. Rin est devenue très jolie, n'est-ce pas? À mesure qu'elle grandissait, vous aussi, vous deveniez meilleur. Et pourtant, vous aviez si peur.

Le visage de Sesshoumaru se durcit.

- Vous aviez peur de sa mort. Rin m'a racontée comment vous l'avez sauvé, comment vous l'avez ramené, deux fois. Il est absolument normal, dans cette situation, que vous redoutiez avec tant de craintes la dernière mort de Rin.

Kagome continua.

- Vous avez pourtant accepté de vivre votre destin avec elle. Mais votre peur n'est pas disparue pour autant. C'est pourquoi vous êtes arrivé ce soir avec votre colère et vos menaces, malgré le fait que Rin n'aimait pas cette solution. Vous êtes furieux contre son destin, Sesshoumaru-nii-chan. Alors, j'accepte de transférer mes pouvoirs pour vous calmer, car le seul qui a vraiment peur ici, c'est vous. La présence de Rin à vos côtés est la meilleure chose qui soit. Avec le temps, je suis convaincue que vous apprendrez aussi à apprécier Inuyasha. De toute façon, si ce que Kaede-sama dit est vrai, vous n'aurez pas le choix. Pour moi, c'est une façon de former des liens familiaux entre vous deux, puisque vous n'avez jamais pris le temps de le faire. C'est aussi pour cela que je le ferai.

Sesshoumaru regarda le visage de la miko, qui le fixait avec des yeux clairs et sans peur. Elle avait certainement du cran pour lui dire tout cela. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Rin. Il sentit Inuyasha approcher de la clairière, mais il ne vint pas rejoindre sa femme. Il nota alors que Kagome serrait les poings et changeait d'expression. Elle se remit à parler.

- Maintenant que ce problème est résolu, j'ai autre chose à vous dire, Sesshoumaru-nii-san. Saviez-vous que Rin est enceinte?

Dès qu'elle vit l'expression dans le regard du youkai, Kagome comprit qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Évidemment, vous aviez senti un léger changement dans son odeur, mais, comme c'est la première fois, vous n'avez pas compris, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesça, sans dire un mot.

- J'ai discuté avec Rin et je sais donc que vous ne faites pas attention à sa fertilité, depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Elle me disait que vous êtes presque quotidiennement avec elle, même pendant ses règles...

- Mais pourquoi Rin t'a raconté tout cela!, se surprit-il à dire un peu plus fort qu'il l'avait prévu.

- Si Inuyasha est comme un père pour elle, je n'ai jamais été une mère. C'est Kaede-sama qui a assumé ce rôle, bien avant mon retour. J'ai la chance qu'elle me considère comme une amie. Elle m'a confiée ses soucis à propos de son retard et je lui ai posé...

- Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner, miko!

Sesshoumaru était furieux. Il sentait la rage crisper son poing et il fut surpris que Inuyasha ne vienne pas l'arrêter. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Kagome restait plantée devant lui. Le youkai sentit la colère former une aura autour d'elle alors qu'elle le pointait du doigt.

- C'est moi qui te donnerai une leçon, Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha et toi avez la chance d'avoir le nez assez fin pour déceler la fertilité chez les femmes et tu n'as rien fait pour te contrôler! Si Inuyasha en est capable, j'en espérais au moins autant de toi! Rin est enceinte, c'est une très bonne nouvelle! Félicitations à vous deux!, lui dit-elle en criant, pas du tout avec la bonne tonalité.

Kagome tapa du pied et sa voix monta d'un cran. Sesshoumaru recula d'un pas.

- Mais sache qu'à cette époque, il est toujours possible pour une femme de mourir en couches! Je suis née 500 ans plus tard où les grossesses ne sont plus dangereuses, mais, depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vu des femmes et des bébés mourir dans mes bras, sans que je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver! Sango, ma meilleure amie, tu m'entends!, se remet tout juste de son sixième accouchement. Elle a fait une hémorragie sévère et je n'avais pas les techniques pour lui transférer du sang! Je n'ai rien pu faire!

Les larmes se mêlaient maintenant à sa colère et Sesshoumaru, à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom sans le suffixe de politesse, se sentait comme si elle le fouettait.

- La vie de Rin est précieuse, alors arrange-toi pour ne pas lui faire quatorze enfants, Sesshoumaru! Pourquoi crois-tu que la plus vieille dame du village est Kaede-sama, celle qui ne s'est jamais mariée? J'en ai marre des morts et de la souffrance, d'accord! J'en ai marre!!!

La miko s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol et Sesshoumaru ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda dans la direction où il sentait la présence d'Inuyasha et il vit son frère descendre d'un arbre. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mais Inuyasha n'était pas en colère, seulement inquiet. Il s'approcha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Inuyasha s'adressa à lui sans animosité:

- Kagome s'occupe de tous les accouchements du village et dernièrement, il y a eu des problèmes avec Sango et puis une autre...

Il fut interrompu par une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- Sesshoumaru, vas-t-en, laisse-nous.

Le youkai fut enchanté d'obéir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et il détestait ça. La miko avait calmé ses angoisses avec son discours, puis elle les avait ravivés avec sa crise. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle ose lui faire la morale, mais il se promit d'être plus attentif aux périodes de Rin. Ils n'auraient pas 14 enfants, il y veillerait. En attendant, il avait hâte de la rejoindre, il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle était loin de lui.

-----

Sesshoumaru marcha à grands pas vers le village. Il sentait la présence de Rin dans l'une des maisons et il entra dans la pièce unique où elle se trouvait seule, près du thé qu'elle s'était servie. Elle le regarda, le visage apaisé, puis se leva lentement. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit pencher la tête afin de se glisser dans la pièce. Tout était tellement petit dans les villages humains.

Il s'avança vers elle et ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un différend. Rin n'était plus contre l'idée de Sesshoumaru, puisque Kagome l'avait convaincue que c'était une bonne chose, mais elle regrettait la façon dont il s'y était pris. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait le lui dire, mais il parla le premier:

- Pardonne-moi, Rin.

Rin resta muette de stupeur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'excuserait. Il continua:

- Je t'ai affirmé que tu étais mon égale, mais je n'ai pris la peine de te consulter, alors que c'est un sujet qui concerne tes..., il hésita sur le mot, ...tes amis.

- Oh... Mais je comprends tes raisons, Sesshoumaru. Et je n'ai plus d'objections.

- Je sais.

- Et puis, ce sont tes amis aussi. En fait, c'est ta famille, non?

Sesshoumaru tourna la tête quelques instants vers la forêt, puis répondit:

- Elle m'a fait la leçon.

- Kagome est une femme unique, tu ne crois pas?

Rin se mit à rire.

- Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça.

Sesshoumaru laissa un mince sourire monter à son visage. Puis il redevint sérieux.

- Rin.

Elle arrêta graduellement de rire. Elle avait senti qu'il avait quelque chose de sérieux à lui dire. Comme elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, elle devait lever les yeux pour le regarder. Un instant de réflexion passa dans les yeux de Sesshoumaru. Cette différence entre lui et elle ne convenait pas pour ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Rin le vit se mettre à genoux devant elle. Ils furent alors face à face. Il caressa son visage de sa main et il lui dit, tout simplement:

- Je t'aime.

Rin le savait, il le lui avait montré de tant de façons. Mais l'entendre n'était pas la même chose. Ce youkai extraordinaire qui s'abaissait à son niveau pour lui dire ces mots tendres à elle, une simple humaine, déjà morte deux fois...

- Cherches-tu à me faire pleurer, Sesshoumaru?

Mais il semble qu'il était déjà trop tard puisque les larmes coulaient à flot des beaux yeux de Rin. Il se releva pour la serrer contre lui et il l'entendit murmurer contre son torse:

- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Rin releva la tête pour lui lancer, avec un grand sourire:

- Nous aurons un bébé!

Sesshoumaru en était heureux et il le lui fit comprendre dans un baiser. Il se dit que l'amour était sans doute une bonne chose finalement, pas du tout ce qu'il croyait. Il avait Rin dans ses bras, souriante, amoureuse. Cette femme unique pour lui seul l'accompagnait depuis des mois. Et leur amour avait créé la vie, quelque part en elle. Sesshoumaru se rappela les mots de Kagome à propos des périodes de Rin. Depuis quelque temps, il n'avait pas détecté cette odeur justement. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il fit rapidement le lien... Puisque Rin était enceinte, il n'y avait plus de risque. Le baiser de Sesshoumaru se fit plus exigeant et il coucha Rin sur les tatamis. Il la désirait encore plus ce soir, suite à toute cette histoire. Rin semblait éprouver la même chose car elle glissa tout de suite les mains dans son kimono. Il lui murmura:

- Tu me rendras fou, démone.

Un rire fusa dans l'air et personne n'entendit plus parler d'eux jusqu'au matin.

-----

La matinée était à peine entamée et le soleil luisait entre les fentes de bois de la maisonnette, mais le village s'animait déjà. Tout semblait si ordinaire que l'entrée fracassante d'Inuyasha dans la pièce où avaient dormi Sesshoumaru et Rin fut presque une surprise pour le youkai. Inuyasha cria:

- Rin! Rin!

Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la pénombre. Il remarqua alors l'air ennuyé, et même très ennuyé, de son frère à moitié habillé. Sesshoumaru avait eu à peine le temps de couvrir Rin d'un drap blanc lorsqu'il avait senti qu'Inuyasha arrivait. La jeune femme avait les yeux fixés sur le hanyou, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire dans le visage. Inuyasha soupira et lui dit:

- Est-ce qu'il te laisse dormir parfois, Rin?

Elle lui répondit, avec un air beaucoup trop malicieux pour son âge, pensa Inuyasha:

- Et si c'était moi qui ne le laissais pas dormir?

Le hanyou rougit devant son audace. Il pensa qu'il aurait sans doute été plus sage de les avertir de sa présence avant d'entrer. Mais il se souvint alors de la raison de sa venue soudaine:

- Rin! Kagome est enceinte, elle aussi!

La réaction de Rin prit tout le monde par surprise. Elle se leva très rapidement en criant: « Mais c'est extraordinaire, Inuyasha! », elle courut vers la porte et elle sortit, vêtue seulement de son drap. Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru se regardèrent, estomaqués, puis ils se mirent à courir tous les deux derrière Rin. Elle avait déjà atteint la maison de Kagome.

- Kagome! Kagome! Je suis si heureuse! Nos bébés seront presque jumeaux!

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son amie, qui était déjà entourée de plusieurs personnes. Ils étaient venus féliciter Kagome de l'heureuse nouvelle. Puisque c'était elle qui prenait soin de tous, Kagome était très appréciée par les gens du village. La maison était donc pleine et les enfants couraient un peu partout.

La brusque arrivée des frères Inu ne passa pas inaperçue. D'abord, parce qu'Inuyasha entra en criant:

- Rin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

Mais ce fut surtout l'apparence de Sesshoumaru qui fit sensation. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent net. Les gens étaient habitués à voir le youkai toujours habillé à la perfection, froid, mais élégant. C'était la première fois, même pour Kagome, Sango et Miroku, qu'il le voyait ainsi, torse nu, ses bras musclés à découvert, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon blanc lâchement attaché sur ses hanches, ses cheveux blancs flottant sur sa peau et glissant très bas dans son dos.

Contrairement à Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru ne dit rien. Mais il s'approcha de Rin, il la souleva et il l'amena hors de la maison. Rin cria à Kagome:

- Je m'habille et je reviens! Félicitations Kagome et Inuyasha!

En attendant les rires et les gloussements qui s'élevaient suite à leur départ, Rin jeta un coup d'oeil à Sesshoumaru pour constater, comme elle s'en doutait bien, qu'il n'était pas content. Il marchait à grands pas vers la maisonnette où ils logeaient. Il lui dit:

- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Rin trouvait la situation presque drôle, mais elle comprenait aussi le malaise de Sesshoumaru. Elle hocha la tête, avant de blottir son visage contre son épaule. Elle en profita pour murmurer à son oreille:

- Pour me faire pardonner, je te propose de ne pas m'habiller tout de suite.

Sesshoumaru entra dans la pièce en baissant la tête. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Rin en laissant le drap blanc tomber au sol.

- J'y compte bien.

-----

_Le chapitre six, qui originalement devait être le dernier, est terminé. Cependant, comme vous vous en doutez, il reste encore deux chapitres à l'histoire. Je l'ai terminée hier et je suis en train de peaufiner les derniers détails. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Myriel_


	8. Chapitre 7 L'enfant du rêve

**Par amour**

**Chapitre 7 – L'enfant du rêve**

S'il y a une chose que Sesshoumaru détestait plus que tout, c'était la pitié. Il haïssait ce sentiment, particulièrement lorsque c'est de lui dont on avait pitié. Il ne le supportait pas. Et ces femmes qui entraient et sortaient de la chambre le regardaient avec cet air... un air de pitié, vraiment. Jaken n'arrangeait rien en faisant des allers-retours et en marmonnant:

- Quel moment terrible pour Sesshoumaru-sama! Quel moment terrible. Pauvre Rin-sama! Pauvre petite!

Les yeux agressifs de Sesshoumaru se fixèrent sur le youkai vert. Il l'assomma d'un coup de poing et le mit dehors. Il l'entendit tout de même crier:

- Pauvre Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa!

Sesshoumaru reprit son air impassible et se remit à songer à quel point il détestait la pitié. Rien n'était plus misérable. Le cri de Rin interrompit ses pensées. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que les muscles de son abdomen s'était contracté en entendant ce cri de douleur. Il y avait déjà plusieurs heures que Rin souffrait dans cette chambre pour donner naissance à leur enfant. Il avait voulu l'accompagner, mais la miko d'Inuyasha s'était interposée et lui avait ordonné, à lui Sesshoumaru, de rester à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle avait osé lui dire que ses craintes étaient trop visibles et que cela n'aiderait pas Rin. Sesshoumaru se promettait de la remettre à sa place lorsque tout cela serait terminée. Il ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser, même si elle achevait elle aussi une grossesse. Il n'avait jamais eu de pitié des autres.

Un autre cri résonna dans les murs de la maison. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient plus fréquents et plus intenses qu'auparavant. Depuis quelques minutes, les femmes qui assistaient Rin ne sortaient plus de la chambre. Finalement, cela l'aurait rassuré de les voir passer. Il entendait la respiration laborieuse de sa femme et l'odeur de son sang se mêlait maintenant à celui de sa sueur.

Sesshoumaru tentait de contrôler son inquiétude et de garder un visage de glace. Mais à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait crier, un frisson le parcourait. Il se disait que le corps de Rin pouvait peut-être supporter la douleur, mais que l'expérience durait trop longtemps. Il n'aimait pas percevoir l'odeur de son sang et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer perdre lentement sa vie.

Rin cria plus longtemps et Sesshoumaru ne put retenir un grondement. Quand est-ce que ce serait fini?

Il ruminait de mauvaises pensées... Rin souffrait par sa faute. S'il avait fait plus attention, elle ne serait pas enceinte maintenant. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'enfant, il n'en avait pas besoin si c'était à ce prix. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Il se serait contenté de la vie de Rin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la mette en péril ainsi? Il détestait déjà cet enfant qui la faisait souffrir.

Sesshoumaru détestait la pitié et il méprisait quiconque éprouvait un sentiment si inutile. Il se sentait si impuissant dans cette pièce, à attendre que ce soit fini qu'il avait pitié de lui-même. Il se haïssait pour ça.

Il entendit son frère entrer dans la maison et il le vit s'appuyer à l'embrasure de la porte. Inuyasha resta pensif quelques minutes. Plusieurs cris retentirent, mais il ne réagit pas. Lorsqu'il y eut un instant de silence, il lui dit:

- C'est presque fini, je crois.

Sesshoumaru ne soupira pas pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de savoir qu'il avait calmer, d'une phrase si simple, une bonne partie de ses inquiétudes. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la reconnaissance, un autre sentiment qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement chez lui. Inuyasha parla encore:

- C'est tellement long les accouchements... Je n'en reviens pas que les femmes puissent survivre à une si longue torture.

Il n'acquiesça pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Son frère le regarda et ajouta:

- Le pire, c'est que Rin ne parlera même pas de cela quand elle aura le bébé dans les bras. Et que toi aussi, tu vas oublier.

Cette fois, il répliqua:

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Mmm... Il est vrai que tu risques de t'en souvenir plus longtemps qu'elle... Mais n'empêche...

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux pendant qu'un nouveau tourbillon de cris et que de nouvelles odeurs de sang arrivaient. Sesshoumaru aurait bien voulu se sentir aussi sûr de lui qu'à l'habitude et mettre Inuyasha dehors, mais il se surprit à espérer que le hanyou reste un peu plus longtemps. Il ne voyait pas de pitié dans ses yeux et il sentait un calme surprenant venant de ce petit frère.

Ils attendirent sans dire un mot. La nuit tombait lentement. Après un grand cri de Rin, ils entendirent le hurlement d'un nouveau-né. Inuyasha leva la tête et précisa:

- Ton bébé est arrivé.

Sesshoumaru ne savait pas s'il devait se lever tout de suite ou attendre, mais encore une fois, son frère répondit à ses questions.

- Reste ici, elles viendront te chercher lorsque ce sera prêt.

Ce fut encore très long. Les cris avaient cessé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait attendre à l'extérieur. Kagome finit par sortir de la chambre avec un petit paquet dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers le père.

- Sesshoumaru-nii-chan. Voici votre fille.

Il se pencha vers la petite chose dans les bras de la miko. Inuyasha s'approcha lui aussi pour regarder l'enfant.

- Eh! Mais elle te ressemble tellement, Sesshoumaru!

« En effet », pensa-t-il, lui aussi. « Elle me ressemble. » La petite gardait les yeux et les poings fermés, mais on voyait bien le tracé d'un croissant de lune sur son front. Ses oreilles de youkai étaient bien dessinées et ses cheveux blancs étaient déjà longs. Sesshoumaru resta impassible devant elle, mais quelque chose bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait le goût de la prendre, mais il n'osait pas le demander. Il vit Kagome se retourner et se diriger vers la chambre. Il faillit la retenir et son visage prit un air ennuyé.

Kagome remarqua le changement et lui expliqua:

- Je dois amener l'enfant à Rin maintenant. Dans quelques minutes, vous pourrez les rejoindre, Sesshoumaru-nii-chan. Tout s'est bien passé et elle s'en remettra très vite, vous verrez.

- Merci, s'entendit-il lui dire.

La miko sourit à Inuyasha en entrant dans la chambre. Sesshoumaru jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui lança un regard amoureux à cette femme. Inuyasha remarqua l'intérêt du youkai et il lui dit, avec un sourire:

- Ce sera bientôt notre tour.

Il est vrai que Kagome affichait un ventre bien rond et que leur enfant suivrait de peu le sien. Mais cela ne faisait pas partie des préoccupations de Sesshoumaru. Il était impatient de revoir Rin pour s'assurer qu'elle aillait bien. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et les femmes sortirent. Kagome passa près de Sesshoumaru en lui indiquant la chambre. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Rin était couchée entre les draps, plusieurs oreillers appuyées derrière son dos. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit Sesshoumaru. Elle lui tendit la main, tout en maintenant le bébé contre elle. Il s'avança.

- N'est-elle pas magnifique, notre fille?

Il acquiesça. C'était en effet le plus joli des bébés, de cela il n'avait aucun doute. Rin lui tendit la fillette et Sesshoumaru la prit dans ses bras. Comme elle était petite! Encore plus que Rin enfant, elle ne prenait aucune place. Un poids plume au creux de son bras. Il regarda Rin et lui dit:

- Elle est superbe.

Le sourire si caractéristique de Rin monta à son visage. Sesshoumaru lui caressa la joue avec sa main disponible et il lui demanda:

- Ça va?

- Mmm. J'ai mal partout et je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va.

- Alors il te faut dormir, Rin.

Elle acquiesça et elle s'appuya contre les oreillers. Elle ferma les yeux, pour les ouvrir tout de suite et regarder Sesshoumaru et l'enfant. Le manège recommença plusieurs fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'abandonner au sommeil, encore émerveillée d'avoir donné la vie, de voir ses deux amours ensemble.

Sesshoumaru s'avança et il la prit facilement dans ses bras. Il se coucha dans les oreillers, en appuyant Rin sur son corps et en gardant la fillette tout près de lui. Il sentit tout de suite le corps de la jeune femme se détendre. Ce fut une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. La respiration de Rin devint profonde tandis qu'il sentait les battements réguliers de son coeur humain traverser les couches de ses vêtements et faire vibrer le sien.

Sa femme étant maintenant endormie contre lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite boule chaude appuyée sur son bras gauche. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et elle regardait sa mère. Sesshoumaru remarqua ses yeux dorés lorsqu'elle les leva vers lui et qu'elle le fixa sans gêne. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi à se dévisager. La petite n'avait pas de marques fléchées sur les joues, mais sinon, elle était son portrait. Il se demandait si elle afficherait des traits de sa mère en vieillissant. Il se mit à parler.

- Ta mère est très fatiguée, petite. C'est une femme extraordinaire, tu sais.

La fillette regarda en direction de Rin, comme si elle comprenait. Puis elle revint fixer ses yeux à ceux de son père.

- Les humains sont une race inférieure. Mais certains se distinguent du lot. Ta mère est un diamant au milieu d'un tas de pierres sans intérêt. Tu devras veiller sur elle, toi aussi.

Un long silence suivit cette première responsabilité. Les yeux attentifs du bébé fascinaient Sesshoumaru.

- C'est un miracle que tu existes, petite chose. Rin est morte deux fois et j'ai failli l'abandonner dans un village humain.

Il regarda au loin en se remémorant sa vie depuis qu'il avait sauvé la petite Rin de sa première mort, en ne sachant pas qu'elle changerait son destin aussi drastiquement. Il revint vers les yeux de la fillette:

- Je te protégerai, petite. Tu es une hanyou, humains et youkai te mépriseront parce que tu n'appartiens pas complètement à leur monde. Tu pourras les mépriser en retour. Tu devras chercher la compagnie de ceux qui savent voir au-delà des différences. Ceux qui peuvent comprendre le miracle de ton existence.

Sesshoumaru réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui annoncer.

- Je n'en ai pas discuté avec ta mère, mais j'ai un nom pour toi. Je crois qu'elle sera d'accord de joindre les caractères « rêve » et « enfant » à ton nom. Que dirais-tu de « Muko », petite chose?

C'est alors que le père de Muko comprit que Rin avait donné à cette enfant son plus beau trait. Il vit un sourire identique à celui de Rin éclairer le visage de la petite, comme si elle était heureuse de son nouveau nom. Sesshoumaru se sentit infiniment choyé. Un tourbillon d'émotions l'envahit face à la joie de retrouver chez cette enfant qui lui ressemblait tant le sourire de sa Rin. Il se sentit humble devant ce miracle de la vie, et aussi très fier. Il se permit lui aussi de sourire.

- Maintenant que ta mère dort si bien, ferme tes yeux Muko, et dors. Je veillerai sur vous deux.

Il vit le sourire de l'enfant s'effacer lentement, alors qu'elle succombait à la fatigue. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le visage de Muko prit un air paisible.

Sesshoumaru s'appuya aux oreillers et il se reposa aussi, en gardant les yeux ouverts. C'était une scène étrange que de voir ce youkai puissant au milieu de cette chambre, près d'une femme humaine et d'une petite fille hanyou. Les deux dormaient sur lui, en toute confiance, alors qu'il aurait pu achever leurs vies si facilement. Mais tout dans l'harmonie de cette scène contredisait cette idée, car on aurait dit que les bras du daiyoukai étaient justement faits pour elles.

_-----_

_Que Sesshoumaru est beau lorsqu'il parle à sa fille. Je l'imagine tellement lui dire cela... Ah! Quel personnage! :) _

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_- Merci Cynthia pour tes commentaires, ça me donne le goût de continuer. :)_

_- Moonly: Merci, je ne me gênerai pas pour faire des chapitres longs si vous aimez ça!_

_- Sara34: C'est grâce à d'autres histoires que j'ai écrites que tu aimes celle-là. Je t'encourage donc à continuer d'écrire!_

_- Itomi et Nanoune: Il ne reste que l'épilogue, mais je ferai peut-être une suite._

_Merci!_

_Myriel_


	9. Chapitre 8 Une cérémonie dangereuse

**Par amour**

**Chapitre 8 – Une cérémonie dangereuse**

Le soir tombait sur le village. Le ciel bleu foncé se teintait de rosé à la bordure des montagnes violettes. Les premières étoiles scintillaient déjà à l'est. Le vent d'été amenait avec lui des odeurs de fleurs et de feuillages. Le bruissement des bambous était particulièrement perceptible, car les habitants étaient étrangement silencieux. On leur avait dit qu'une cérémonie aurait lieu entre le youkai, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha et leurs enfants. Kaede-sama était également présente, ainsi que les plus proches amis de la miko. Ils étaient réunis près de l'arbre sacré. On ignorait la teneur exacte de la cérémonie, mais on craignait la magie, alors chacun s'était isolé avec sa famille dans leur maison.

L'étrange assemblée réunit sous les gigantesques branches de l'arbre sacré attendait en silence. Au centre, on trouvait Kaede, Kagome et Rin. Tout juste derrière elles se tenaient debout Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru. Miroku, Sango, les enfants, ainsi que Shippo observaient la scène. Près d'eux, dans des berceaux, il y avait une petite hanyou aux cheveux blancs et un bébé aux mignonnes oreilles de chien.

La cérémonie devait commencer quand un éclair blanc passa dans le ciel. Sesshoumaru se tendit en devinant qui arrivait. Sa mère se posa en plein centre du groupe et elle le regarda.

- Et dire que tu oubliais de m'inviter, Sesshoumaru.

Jaken s'avança vers elle.

- Mais Madame, la vieille prêtresse peut s'occuper de la cérémonie, alors...

Il se tut en voyant le regard acéré que la mère de Sesshoumaru lui lança. Aucun doute, son maître était bien né de cette youkai! Il en était tétanisé.

La dame se désintéressa du démon vert et elle s'avança vers le berceau où reposait la petite fille. Sesshoumaru la suivit des yeux. Elle se pencha et respira l'odeur du bébé. Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna vers son fils d'un air admiratif.

- Cette enfant est puissante, Sesshoumaru. Son aura me semble particulièrement intense pour une hanyou. Comme cela est étrange...

Son fils ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui demanda:

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Muko, dit-il seulement.

- Oh...? « Mu-ko »? « L'enfant du rêve »? Un nom bizarre pour une enfant tout aussi étrange.

La dame continua sa marche vers l'autre berceau et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le bébé aux cheveux noirs et blancs. Elle prit un air méprisant en demandant:

- Et celui-ci? Il s'appelle « Akumu* », j'imagine?

Inuyasha réagit furieusement en lui criant:

- Comment oses-tu traiter mon enfant de « cauchemar », affreuse youkai? Son nom est Sôta!

La youkai semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle approcha son doigt du berceau pour toucher le bébé, mais un champ de force l'attaqua. Elle recula et son visage exprima une grande surprise. Kagome courut jusqu'au berceau et prit Sôta dans ses bras:

- Mais que lui avez-vous fait?

- Moi? Mais rien du tout! C'est cet enfant qui m'a attaquée.

La youkai regarda sa main droite. Un de ses ongles avait été raccourci par la barrière du petit hanyou. Rapidement, elle abandonna son air surpris et s'approcha de Kagome et de Sôta.

- Comment est-ce possible que cet enfant possède des pouvoirs purificateurs? Lui avez-vous transmis vos pouvoirs, miko?

Kagome serra l'enfant contre elle.

- Bien sûr que non!

- Alors, cet enfant est-il bien celui d'Inuyasha?

Elle se tourna vers Miroku, habillé en prêtre bouddhiste.

- Est-ce le vôtre?

Excepté Sesshoumaru et Rin, toutes les personnes présentes s'étouffèrent. Depuis que Naraku avait disparu et que la malédiction avait été levée sur la famille de Miroku, le prêtre était remarquablement fidèle à sa femme. Mais tous se souvenaient de son attirance marquée pour les jolies femmes. Miroku se leva vivement, il semblait furieux et il s'adressa à tous:

- Mais comment osez-vous penser une telle chose?

- Vous êtes complètement folle, ajouta Kagome, à l'intention de la mère de Sesshoumaru.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans l'assemblée. La dame semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ajouta:

- De toute façon, ce pouvoir était plus puissant que le vôtre, prêtre.

Cette fois encore, ses mots surprirent tout le monde. Jaken s'approcha:

- Mais que voulez-vous dire, madame? Jaken ne comprend pas.

Elle soupira et effleura du regard le petit démon.

- Si cet enfant est celui d'Inuyasha, et il est vrai qu'il en a l'odeur, il est impossible qu'il possède des pouvoirs purificateurs. Les miko et les prêtres sont apparus pour contrer les pouvoirs des youkai. Ce sont des humains qui ne possèdent aucune goutte de sang youkai, bien sûr. Cet enfant est une contradiction.

Elle s'approcha encore de Kagome et cette fois, Inuyasha s'interposa, voulant l'arrêter.

Pourtant, son pouvoir purificateur est si puissant qu'il me semble que cette chose utilise son sang youkai pour augmenter sa force sacrée. Ce qui est impossible.

Elle se tourna vers Sesshoumaru.

- T'a-t-il attaqué?

- Jamais.

- Moi non plus, madame, moi non plus!, ajouta Jaken.

- Alors, il peut choisir, cet Akumu.

- Je vous interdis d'appeler Sôta ainsi!, cria Inuyasha.

- Mais pour tous les youkai ennemis, cet enfant est un véritable cauchemar, je vous assure.

La youkai jeta un regard sur les jumelles du couple, debout derrière leurs parents. Elle ne perçut pas d'aura sacré autour d'eux. Elle fit face à Kagome et elle la regarda attentivement. Elle fit de même avec Inuyasha, qui gronda avec un air menaçant. Elle se parla à elle-même.

Il est vrai que cette Kagome fut assez puissante pour défaire Naraku. Et le père d'Inuyasha était tout de même un daiyoukai. L'humaine qui a mis bas à cet hanyou était elle aussi une prêtresse...

Le sang monta à la tête d'Inuyasha et il devint furieux devant le peu de respect qu'elle affichait face à sa mère:

- Ah oui, face de chienne? Mon père vous a laissé tomber lorsque vous avez donné naissance à Sesshoumaru. Il n'avait plus besoin de vous!

La youkai le regarda d'un air glacial. Elle interrogea Sesshoumaru.

- Ton frère est-il suicidaire ou simplement inconscient?

La réponse fut cinglante.

- Il est stupide.

Cette fois, tout le monde acquiesça, ce qui mit Inuyasha en furie. Ils pensaient tous qu'attaquer cette youkai n'était pas une bonne idée et que c'était complètement inutile. Inuyasha serra les poings et se préparait à dire autre chose quand le bras de Kagome se posa sur le sien. Elle lui fit « non » de la tête.

- Alors, cette cérémonie?, questionna la youkai.

Les gens se remirent en place, un peu mal à l'aise. Sesshoumaru ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère faisait là. Elle se tenait tout près de Kaede. Lorsque la lune apparut, Kaede-sama s'avança avec un bol entre ses mains. Elle se pencha sur l'eau qui bouillait et amena la vapeur vers Kagome qui respira profondément. Elle lui donna une fine aiguille et Kagome se piqua le bout du doigt. Une goutte glissa dans le bol. Kaede-sama allait se diriger vers Rin, quand la youkai lui prit l'aiguille des doigts. Elle se dirigea vers son fils et le piqua légèrement. Elle fit un signe à Kaede, qui comprit sa demande et approcha le bol. Une goutte de sang youkai s'ajouta. Elle fit de même avec Inuyasha. Puis, avant que Kaede rejoigne Rin, elle parla directement à Kagome et lui dit tout à fait sérieusement:

- Concentre-toi de la même façon que lorsque tu tires une flèche, Kagome.

La miko ferma les yeux et elle prit la main de Rin entre les siennes. Un nuage apparut et la lumière de la lune disparut. Kaede-sama prit un air inquiet, mais la youkai lui fit signe de continuer. Elle obéit et prit la main de Kagome pour la tremper dans l'eau chaude du bol, puis elle la guida jusqu'au front de la miko. Elle recommença le processus en lui faisant maintenant toucher le front de Rin. Kaede recula.

L'air devint beaucoup plus froid. Une énergie bleue entourait Kagome et les gens présents y voyaient des éclairs vert et rouge qui s'y mélangeaient en formant des courants électriques. Un filet de sueur coula du front de Kagome qui garda les yeux fermés, comme si elle combattait quelque chose. Les jumelles s'approchèrent de leur père, qui gardait Sôta dans ses bras, et elles se mirent à trembler. Inuyasha aussi était inquiet. Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait décrit Kaede-baba.

Le vent se mit à souffler. La respiration de Kagome se fit difficile, alors que l'énergie autour d'elle devenait plus intense. Les éclairs vert et rouge semblaient moins nombreux et l'aura bleue se fit plus intense. C'est alors que le cercle d'énergie s'agrandit, incluant Kagome et Rin, qui ferma les yeux sous le choc. Sesshoumaru sentit les doutes naître dans son esprit. Sa mère avait-elle corrompu la cérémonie? Que se passait-il? L'air devint glacial. Tout le monde était paralysé par l'inquiétude, exceptée la youkai qui semblait curieuse de voir la suite. Au moment même où le vent tomba, l'énergie bleue se divisa entre Kagome et Rin. Puis elle disparut.

Kagome ouvrit les yeux et son regard se fixa sur la youkai. Elle semblait lui reprocher quelque chose. Sesshoumaru comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées, sa mère avait changé la cérémonie. La youkai s'avança vers Rin et prit le jitte accroché à gauche de sa ceinture. La dame se tourna vers Kagome, lui prit la main et lui enfonça la pointe empoisonnée dans la peau. Kagome cria de douleur. Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha s'élancèrent. Rin était horrifiée et elle hurla:

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait? Kagome! Kagome!

Inuyasha prit sa femme dans ses bras. Mais Rin augmenta son inquiétude lorsqu'elle lui dit:

- Mes armes sont faites des griffes de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha! Elles sont empoisonnées!

Il écarquilla les yeux, pâlit et regarda Kagome. Sa femme ne semblait pas mal en point pourtant. Sesshoumaru comprit ce que sa mère avait fait lorsqu'il vit la blessure se refermer sous ses yeux. Il lui dit alors:

- Vous avez transféré nos pouvoirs.

- Oh! Je n'en dirais pas tant! J'ai seulement utilisé la puissante faculté de purification de cette ancienne prêtresse pour purifier le sang youkai. Je vois que cela fut efficace. Ces deux humaines pourront maintenant résister à des poisons comme le tien, Sesshoumaru. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ta faculté de régénération leur soit transmise également. C'est tout à fait fascinant!

- Comment avez-vous osé prendre un tel risque? Kagome aurait pu échouer!

- Oui, je sais. Mais la vie de cette humaine m'importe peu, Sesshoumaru. Et puis, elle a réussi. En voyant cet Akumu, je me doutais bien qu'elle pourrait le faire.

Inuyasha se leva et sortit son épée. Sesshoumaru se plaça entre lui et sa mère.

- Laisse-moi lui apprendre une bonne leçon, Sesshoumaru. Laisse-moi lui dire ce que je pense de ses expériences!!!

- C'est ainsi qu'on me remercie d'une idée aussi précieuse? Eh bien... L'atmosphère s'est singulièrement réchauffée depuis tout à l'heure. Au revoir, Sesshoumaru. Je te souhaite de longues années en sa compagnie.

Et elle partit. Inuyasha la suivit du regard puis porta son regard sur sa famille. Il rangea son épée. Kagome ne semblait avoir rien. Elle avait repris Sôta dans ses bras et Rin avait fait de même avec Muko. Les deux femmes riaient ensemble.

Sesshoumaru soupira et regarda Inuyasha. Il ne s'excusa pas pour l'attitude de sa mère, mais son frère comprit le message. Avec des alliés pareil, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'ennemis. Ils virent les autres rejoindre les femmes et les féliciter. Ils se joignirent au groupe.

-----

Kagome s'étira les bras avant de retirer son pantalon rouge et le haut de son kimono blanc. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Inuyasha, qui l'observait du futon. Elle lui montra ses habits:

- Ce n'est plus très pertinent, tu ne crois pas?

- Peut-être... Mais tu resteras sûrement la sage-femme du coin, malgré la perte de tes pouvoirs de prêtresse.

- Je l'espère bien. Tout de même, je vais en parler avec Sango demain pour lui emprunter quelques kimonos.

- Mmm. De toute façon, on s'en fout pour ce soir. Allez, viens me rejoindre, je t'attends.

Kagome ne se fit pas prier et se blottit dans la chaleur de ses bras. Elle colla son dos contre le torse d'Inuyasha qui se pencha sur son cou pour lui demander:

- Es-tu fatiguée?

- Je suis surprise, mais non, je me sens très bien. Peut-être que ce sont les pouvoirs de régénération qui font ça? J'ai toujours été épatée par la vitesse à laquelle tu récupérais.

- Grrr, cette folle a failli tout gâcher.

Il serra Kagome plus fort dans ses bras. Elle continua:

- Je n'ose pas imaginer si j'avais échoué. Mais tout de même... J'ai réussi. Je vais non seulement être plus longtemps à tes côtés, mais peut-être être plus forte aussi, même sans mes pouvoirs de prêtresse.

- Ça m'énerve que Sesshoumaru y soit pour quelque chose.

- Oh? Mais toi aussi, tu as transféré tes pouvoirs à Rin.

- Pfff... Je déteste l'avouer, mais les pouvoirs naturels de mon frère sont plus puissants que les miens.

- Peut-être. Mais je suis convaincue que ton sang n'a pas été ajouté pour rien, Inuyasha. Ne serait-ce que pour le contrôle que tu exerces sur ton sang youkai, ta détermination...

- Détermination? Tu imagines Rin encore plus têtue, toi?

- Hi hi hi! Non, j'avoue que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais enfin, tout cela nous lie tous ensemble. C'est bien, non?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Kagome ajouta:

- Je suis certaine que c'est ce que ton père aurait voulu.

- Peut-être, oui.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre.

- Inuyasha?

- Mmm?

- Tu as prêté attention à l'aura de Muko?

- Oui. Elle possède un jaki très puissant, plus proche de celui d'un youkai que d'une hanyou.

- Crois-tu que c'est dangereux pour Sôta?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Sôta est parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Tu savais qu'il avait des pouvoirs sacrés, toi?

- Non. Je ne le savais pas.

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux pendant quelques minutes. Kagome l'interrogea:

- Tu te rappelles de l'accouchement dans le village au-delà des montagnes de l'est?

- Celle où nous avons dû nous arrêter à cause de salauds sur le pont qui ont retardés notre voyage?

- Oui... Je crois que c'est cette nuit-là que Sôta a été conçu.

- Quand j'étais sous ma forme humaine?

- Réfléchis, Inuyasha... Ce mois-là, tu n'as jamais senti ma période fertile n'est-ce pas? Et si elle avait commencé la nuit de la Nouvelle lune? Ça expliquerait que ma grossesse fut une surprise.

- Même si c'était le cas, comment Sôta peut-il combiner des pouvoirs sacrés en utilisant son sang youkai?

- C'est étrange. Mais peut-être que cet enfant est là pour Muko, Inuyasha.

- J'aime bien Rin, mais je refuse que notre enfant soit là pour servir le sien!

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Un peu comme un complément, si tu veux. Les pouvoirs de youkai de la petite sont puissants, tu l'as dit toi-même. Peut-être que Sôta est né pour harmoniser cela, grâce à sa double nature.

- Oh... Comme toi qui es née pour me rejoindre, Kagome?, lui demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur son coude pour la regarder.

- Pour te raisonner, tu veux dire!

- Pour m'énerver plutôt?, dit-il en souriant.

- Oh! Pour veiller sur toi, espèce d'ingrat!

- En me criant dans les oreilles et en lâchant des « Osuwari » à tous moments?, la taquina-t-il en se penchant sur son épaule.

- Parfaitement, répondit Kagome en enlaçant ses bras derrière son cou pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. - J'ai fait tout cela pour ton bien, Inuyasha.

- Mmm... Je n'en doute pas, Kagome...

Il l'embrassa amoureusement sur la bouche. Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres, Kagome ajouta:

- Je peux faire tant de choses pour ton bien, Inuyasha...

- Ah oui?

Elle se souleva un peu et souffla la chandelle près du futon.

- Viens, je vais te montrer.

- Qu'est-ce que je n'accepterais pas pour devenir une meilleure personne, moi?

- Idiot, lui répondit-elle en riant.

-----

Rin jeta un dernier regard sur les enfants endormis. Elle vit Muko se tourner et se blottir contre Sôta. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Les jumelles dormaient tout à côté, partageant un futon. La lumière chez Kagome et Inuyasha était éteinte depuis longtemps, puisque c'était le milieu de la nuit. Rin et Kagome se partageaient chacune leur tour le soin des enfants. Cette nuit, c'était à Rin de nourrir Sôta et Muko. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit autrement, puisque Kagome avait tant fait pour elle ce soir. Elle méritait une nuit en compagnie d'Inuyasha, qu'elle devinait toujours inquiet des initiatives de la mère de Sesshoumaru. Elle comprenait fort bien pourquoi. Elle aussi avait été choquée par son geste.

Elle glissa la porte coulissante et entra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Sesshoumaru, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dormi depuis la cérémonie. Sesshoumaru l'avait tenue éveillée jusqu'à ce soit le moment d'aller nourrir les enfants.

Il la regardait, couché sur le ventre, complètement nu. Elle admira son amant. La courbure de son dos, les muscles de son corps, ses fesses bien dessinées, ses cheveux qu'il avait repoussé derrière son oreille si sexy... Sesshoumaru était absolument magnifique. Et il était amoureux d'elle. Elle en rougissait encore de bonheur.

- Ce fut long, lui dit-il.

- Ah... Je te manquais déjà?, lui dit-elle avec un sourire en s'asseyant près du corps allongé.

Il se tourna sur le côté et tendit le bras vers son visage.

- J'aime être avec toi, Rin.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour la coucher sur lui. Rin glissa les doigts sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Il émit un léger soupir et elle sourit. Sesshoumaru était un amant exigeant, mais comme il aimait bien...! Sa fidélité envers ceux qu'il avait choisis était sans limite. Ce soir, elle avait réalisé qu'il aurait protégé Inuyasha, Kagome et leurs enfants s'il avait pu. Elle était heureuse de voir que le temps, et l'amour aussi, ait su créer une famille autour de lui. Rin savait que Sesshoumaru s'était senti abandonné lorsque son père l'avait quitté. Qu'il avait longtemps erré seul. Et que son attitude était une protection qu'il s'était construite au fil du temps. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui permette de le voir différemment. De voir l'amour adoucir ses yeux, le désir le faire frissonner, la joie le faire sourire, l'admiration pour sa fille le rendre si doux. Depuis quelques temps, elle sentait une aura différente autour de lui, comme si ses peurs s'étaient calmées et que la paix l'habitait. Rin profita du frisson que son amoureux lui procura lorsque sa main glissa dans son dos.

Et même si elle n'approuvait pas le risque que la mère de Sesshoumaru venait de prendre, elle la remercia intérieurement, elle et Kagome, de lui avoir donner la possibilité de rester longtemps, très longtemps, auprès de cet homme extraordinaire. Car elle avait tant d'amour à lui donner.

FIN

_-----_

_* « Akumu » signifie « cauchemar » en japonais. Il est formé par les caractères de « mal » (aku) et « rêve » (mu). La mère de Sesshoumaru fait donc un jeu de mots en reprenant un des caractères de la petite Muko, mais en insinuant que cet enfant est un « mauvais rêve »._

_C'est la fin pour l'histoire « Par amour », mais rien n'est jamais totalement fini... Comme preuve, je mettrai en ligne demain un petit extra qui s'insère entre le chapitre 3 et 4... Pour le plaisir des lecteurs._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements,_

_Myriel_


End file.
